Portal Problems
by Teller15-djb
Summary: The heroes and heroines of Ooaa are back for another action-packed adventure. It seems that Finn and Jake aren't the only ones with gender-swapped doubles as two new faces arrive. But when two new also make an appearance with a plot to re-re-re-reawaken the Lich, a new team must be formed before it's too late. Part 2 of the Mixed Dimensions trilogy.
1. Prologue: Another One

Plot Summery: The heroes and heroines of Ooaa are back for another action packed adventure. It seems now that Finn and Jake aren't the only ones with gender-swapped doubles as two new faces arrive. But when two new villains also make an appearance with a plot to re-re-re-reawaken the Lich, a new team must be formed before it's too late to save Ooaa. Part 2 of the Mixed Dimentions trilogy.

A/N:

Teller15-djb, Clockwork&Brenda: **WE'RE BACK!**

Teller15-djb: If your wondering why I'm now Teller_15_-djb instead of Teller_14_-djb, it's an achievement thing. The number is the number of stories I've written. I have written thirteen original ones, but those were to pass my Literature classes. But enough about me; let's talk about the story. I looked back at the other one and saw that my sister posted a sneak peek of this adventure.

Brenda: Hehe.

Teller15-djb: In hindsight, probably shouldn't have left the account open.

Clockwork: And thankfully, we still get to keep this site because the SOPA petition got enough signatures.

Brenda: If it didn't Teller would've probably gone crazy. Or crazier.

Teller15-djb: There is no maybe. One of our friends draws her energy from this site.

Clockwork: And with that we should start the story before Tell Tale gives you too much information. _Again_.

Teller15-djb: Man it's good to be back. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Adventure Time Mixed Dimensions

Part 2: Portal Problems

Prologue: Another One

Shawn's POV

"_**Numbuh 37, we gotta stop this delivery." "I'm on it Numbuh 2." Number 2 and I ran along Sticky Beard's ship. His crew was closing in on us. I looked over to a barrel and pulled out four Candy Cane Swords. "Hey Numbuh 2," I called tossing him the sticks. "Let's make 'em eat it." He nodded. "Now you're getting puns." The crew ran up to us and we batted their attacks, pushed them into each other and made it to Sticky Beard.**_

"_**So yar think ye can stop me from selling off yer candy," the adult asked. "Yeah," Numbah 2 said. "That was kinda the whole plan here." "Well did ye plan this?!" Sticky Beard opened a crate behind him and pulled the string. A glob of candy launched at us but we were saved before we were smothered. **_

"_**Need a hand," she said. "I thought you were staying with your parents," I said. "And let you guys have all the fun? Fat chance." We got off behind Sticky Beard and pulled out our swords again. Sticky Beard put his hands in the air, but we tossed him and his crew overboard anyway.**_

_**Numbah 2 steered us back towards the Sector V tree house. "Is this what you guys do everyday," she asked. "More or less," Numbah 2 told her. "Wanna join," I questioned. "The Galactic KND could use another hand." She looked at me for a moment then smiled. "What's it take to join?"**_

-0.0-

I woke up in my bed and Star immediately put her head up. I looked at my watch and saw that my grass sword was retracted. I turned it back and _then_ looked at the watch. 2:37 AM in Ooaa time. Star sighed loud enough to almost make me retract my sword.

"Again Shawn," she said dropping her head.

"You know this isn't my fault," I breathed.

"But another nightmare?"

"Sorry for waking you Star. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Shawn."

I laid back down. That wasn't a nightmare or a dream. It was a memory. A memory that I haven't thought about in over two years. It's a good memory; it's just what happens later that puts me down. I repress the memory, and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

A/N:

Teller15-djb: I'm sure your wondering why the Kids Next Door are involved in this.

Brenda: Well we're not gonna tell you.

Clockwork: Shawn will mention it later on.

Brenda: Still wondering who Natasha and Nova are?

Teller15-djb: Well get ready to meet them.

Teller15-djb, Clockwork&Brenda: See ya around!


	2. Chapter 1: Ooaa No

A/N:

Teller15-djb: And the winner of the Viewer Image Challenge for Into the Wormhole is…

Teller15-djb, Clockwork&Brenda: **NO ONE!**

Brenda: Because no one sent anything in.

Clockwork: You will all have another chance in the middle of this story. You guys remember how Shawn woke up from his KND dream? Well now it's time to see who was the "she".

Teller15-djb: Take notes Sissy. This is how it's done.

Brenda: Whatever you say Pipsqueak.

Teller15-djb: And readers, pay attention because this scene is crucial to later and the next story. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Chapter 1: Ooaa No

No One's

Five Hours Earlier

Earth

"That's it! I am so out of here," an angry female voice rang out.

A girl with curly blonde hair burst into her bed room in a fit of rage. Trailing behind her every step was her faithful black and white tabby cat and a tall thinly built man named Jeffrey; who was a family friend in certain terms.

"Now listen," Jeffrey said closing the door behind him. "You run away after a few mishaps.

"A _few_," the girl said picking her bag. "You know better than I do that before _they_ moved in, things were fine around here. Now I can't even walk in school without being shown up by my new "sisters", and Dad is constantly ignoring me all because of his new…**UGH**! I can't take it anymore!"

The girl started packing up her things inside her green travel pack. The tabby and Jeffrey watched worriedly as she stuffed necessities into the case. Jeffrey just stood at the door, trying to come up with a way to stop her. Finally a thought came to him.

"You can't just pick up and leave you know," Jeffrey started. "Haven't you heard the reports on the news?"

"Reports," the girl stopped to look at the man. "Of what?"

"There are reports of two students at your high school that went missing a few months ago. They have still yet to find the poor children. I think one of those children used to be friends with you."

"Which one?"

"I believe his name is Shawn Parker."

"And who is missing also with him?"

"A Miss Luna Note."

The girl stopped to stare off into space. The cat and man watched her for a moment before the feline moved her hand with his paw. The girl snapped out of her trans and resumed packing silently. When she finished, she threw the travel pack over her shoulder and stared solemnly at Jeffrey.

"Look," she told him. "I'm really sorry. But I just…I have to. Ya know?"

"Believe it or not, I do," Jeffrey stated.

She hugged the man who returned the gesture. Both of them fighting back tears, while the cat watched in curiosity.

"Take care Natasha."

"I will Jeffrey. Please keep Dad safe."

"I will do my best."

"Let's go Nova."

The two stopped the embrace and the cat jumped off of the bed. The girl opened the window and grabbed the cat. She leapt out of her window and onto a nearby tree branch. The girl let go of her pet and he made his way safely to the ground, with the girl following in close range. When she stood on the grass, she looked back at Jeffrey and waved a goodbye. Jeffrey waved back as she ran down the hill.

"I hope you find everything your looking for," Jeffrey sighed closing the window.

-AT-

Natasha's POV

_**I rode my bike down the street following a flying pirate ship in close range. The ship stole candy hat my parents gave me that day; Easter, it was. It wouldn't have happened if three boys, who were oddly addressed as a number, hadn't have shown up at my dad's shop. One of them, a kid in orange, was abducted by the ship's vacuum, just like my candy. The other two asked for my assistance. I did decline, but only to wait for my parents not to notice before I snuck off.**_

_**I rode up to a loose pothole and was propelled into the air. I dropped my bike and grabbed onto the ship's mast instead. I looked down at the two boys as they fought off pirates with candy cane swords. When they reached the captain, he opened a crate behind him and pulled the string. A glob of candy launched at us but I swung down and saved them before they were smothered. **_

"_**Need a hand," I said. "I thought you were staying with your parents," one boy said. "And let you guys have all the fun? Fat chance." We got off behind the captain and they pulled out their swords again. The captain put his hands in the air, but we tossed him and his crew overboard anyway.**_

_**The tubby one steered us back towards wherever they were going. "Is this what you guys do everyday," I asked. "More or less," The driver told me. "Wanna join," the other questioned. "The Galactic KND could use another hand." I looked at him for a moment then smiled. "What's it take to join?"**_

-0.0-

I woke up in the tent I had packed and set up in a clearing near the highway. We were set up far enough not to see the cars, but enough to hear them. Nova meowed, turning my attention to him. We got out of the tent to stretch. I reached down to grab my travel pack. I pulled out Nova's cat treats, whereas I ate only half of the granola bar I packed, then I started putting away the tent.

I knew better than to overpack. I wanted to get as far away from my home as possible, and the only way to do that is to travel lightly and pick up supplies on the way. I still didn't know where we were headed but as long as I didn't have to go back, I could care less. I just hoped that I didn't run into those two outcasts on the trip.

It would figure that those two would get lost together. They are the least popular kids in school, so what reason would they have to stick around? And if I got caught with them! Everything I worked for would be lost. It was already bad enough that I had no idea where I was going. Add two misfits to the mix, I'm a goner. I couldn't remember a time I was friends with Shawn Parker. I had no memory of it. Or did I?

A meow from Nova snapped me out of my thoughts. He was done with his food and I was done putting the tent away. I must've been so in my mind that I must've subconsciously put things away. I didn't think much of it, so I picked up my travel pack and started walking in the direction just opposite the highway, with Nova trailing my steps.

Hours past. The sun rose to its highest peak. I had to carry Nova because we had been walking for so long. Unlike most traveling people, I didn't make the mistake of walking around in another direction. That would lead to getting lost, and getting lost is never good. I walked forward at a constant pace, straight and true. Eventually, even I got tired. Luckily, just up ahead, was a pond. This place _ did _ring a bell for me.

Nova jumped out of my arms and we both went down a small mount to the pond. I cupped the water in my hands and splashed it in my face. I sat along the edge and saw Nova lapping up the water. I didn't know why he was so tired when _I _did all the work. I looked down at my reflection and sighed. I looked beautiful. All the kids at school would say it. People I passed by in the street would say it. Even Dad _used _to say it. But not anymore.

A shimmer of yellow light brushed past my eyes. I looked past my face in the pond and saw a topaz starting to float to the surface. Rocks don't float. I reached into the water and pulled out the stone. Thankfully I was wearing a short sleeve sky blue shirt; my lucky shirt. Thankfully it was warm so I also wore jean shorts. But I digress.

I picked up the topaz and marveled at it. Nova came over to look at it too. I smiled at the tabby.

"This could be a wishing rock," I joked to him. "Yeah right. If it was though, I would wish that I... that _we _could get out of here. That we could have somewhere to actually _go_. That we could find a place where we fit in."

The topaz started glowing on it's own and I was unable to let go of it. Literally. I tried my hardest but the stone stuck to my hand. Nova grabbed on to my pack, and we were sent through a yellow portal.

A/N:

Teller15-djb: The reason this chapter is so long is because it was much harder to introduce Natasha without giving away too much of her past.

Brenda: But it will be covered later.

Clockwork: But this isn't a Kids Next Door crossover.

Teller15-djb: My keyboard broke so I'll update when I can.

Teller15-djb, Clockwork&Brenda: See ya around!


	3. Chapter 2: We Meet Again

A/N:  
Teller15-djb: The five hours earlier part was just a way to set up Natasha's intro.  
Brenda: Remember how Shawn talked as an adult in the beginning of Into the Wormhole? This is somewhat like that.  
Clockwork: Except Natasha actually talks like that. At least until she's having fun.  
Teller15-djb: Now let's get back to the fun. For anyone who's read Into the Wormhole, I think you know where this is going. For anyone who hasn't, this is a semi intro for Shawn to recap what he gained since Into the Wormhole. Silver tongue... ACTIVATE!

Chapter 2: We Meet Again  
Shawn's POV

Finn and Jake were returning to the tree fort from Candy Kingdom guard duty, with the same result as it had been for three months, nothing. The Gum Royals were still trying to get Star and I back to Earth. In all honesty, even through the intense boredom, I didn't want to go back. School stunk, nobody but Star understood me, and I was a nobody.

Here though, I'm a hero. Better yet, I'm wanted. Needed.

There's no rules, no curfews, no emotional problems, no limits. I can go off and have adventures, explore the kingdoms, fight monsters and even relax all day at the tree fort if I wanted to. The only adult figures around don't even live with me; not including Cake and sometimes Star. Here more than Earth, I'm free.

But no matter how much fun I had, there was a lingering feeling that something's coming. I haven't felt that way since Star and I first got to Ooaa. My prophetic dream had stopped, only to be replaced with a new one a month later. This new memory dream didn't seem to make any sense. Or at least I thought it didn't until noon.

"Anything," Fionna asked as the guys when they came in.  
"Nothing," Finn replied popping on the couch.  
"Ever since Shawn and I defeated the Lich, things got real peaceful around here," Star said.  
"That's because no one else wants a peace of us," I said smirking.  
"You're pretty smug," Cake told me.  
"Why wouldn't I be. I got my best friends around, I have no problems, and the Lich is gonzo. Other than having nothing to do, I could get used to this."  
"Yeah man," Jake smiled, turning his body into a couch so he could relaxing with me. "Easy livin'."  
"You two are so lazy," Star told us. "Instead of laying there like a pile of dirt, you could practice."  
"Practice what?"  
"Your reflexes."  
"Star no worries," I sighed. "We've been working hard for months and my reflexes are prime time."

A water balloon hit me in the face drenching me. Finn tossed another one up and down.

"Prime time," he smugly asked.  
"Oh you're gonna pay for that Hero," I laughed.

We all ran outside and began a water balloon fight. I guess Finn and Jake somewhat planned it a head of time. Man I have some weird friends. Although, it is nice to actually have friends. Before all I had was Luna, who turned out to be Star as a human. Now that she can talk as a dog, I've gained a sister.

Well, five sisters and three brothers. I tend to think of these guys as family now. I have Star, Fionna and Cake always looking out for me. Then I have Finn and Jake to mess around with. Then there's the candy corn kids, Holly, Jolly and Molly. These three are major troublemakers; but if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have had a reason to be a hero.

Speaking of heroes, I threw a water balloon at Finn and he whipped it back at me with his grass sword. The only time I did that was to the Ice Queen. Ever since, I couldn't figure out how to do it again. I wiped my face clean than looked at him impressed.

"You have got to show me that move," I exclaimed.  
"Just act like your pushing it away," he told me, tossing a balloon in the air for practice.

I put my hand out but got splashed.

"You're, uh...getting there," he said.  
"Just toss me another one," I sighed.

He again tossed me another balloon. This time my grass sword came out. But instead of whipping it like Finn, my grass blade wrapped around it causing it to come at me and get me soaked. AGAIN. The others laughed at me and I wiped off the water.

"I said push it away," Finn snickered. "Not pull it towards you. You gotta let go Shawn."

Let go. That's something I never thought I could do. I have abandonment issues ever since Earth. But I needed to set that aside to master the whip.  
"How can I," I asked.  
"Just try," Star told me. "It's not like the answer is will just fall out of the sky or something."

I took a deep breath and stood in a battle stance. I readied my grass blade and smirked. Finn raised an eyebrow at me, but I nodded at him. He was about to throw the balloon at me, but then it happened.

Noon.

A swirling portal opened in the sky. It was like the one Star and I went through, only this one was yellow and not blue like the Ice Royals'. Who speaking of which, were oddly nowhere in sight. But the portal could still have something to do with them. Possibly.

I started to hear screaming from the vortex, so I got under it and looked in. Star came over and was astonished like me. But in hindsight, we probably should've moved. The screaming got louder as two figures got closer to the opening. Star and I didn't get out of the way in time, so we were crushed under whoever came through. The rip closed and Star and I tried to escape.

When we made it out, we stood up to look at who came through. One form was a black and white tabby cat, while the other looked more like Fionna without her hat. But that might've been because she was on her side not facing us. I carefully faced her towards us and fell back remembering my new dream. I pushed back away from the girl.

"N-n-n-n-No," I panicked. "It can't be. She can't be. Oh glob no."  
"How'd she even get here," Star questioned.  
"I'm guessing the portal. Stay in Luna form so you can talk to me."  
"No time! She's waking up!"

The girl started to stir. She woke up, sat up and rubbed her eyes. Star quickly shifted and stood by us.

"That is the last time I go into the woods," she said.  
"Then how are you going to survive this place," Fionna said.  
"Who said that," she froze.  
"We did," Finn said.  
"Look up," Star told her.

She did so and as soon as she saw us she was in shock.

"Hi," I asked more than said.  
"Great," she said. "I've finally lost my mind. I'm not actually seeing cartoons talking to me. And I'm definitely not seeing these to outcasts here either."  
"Nice to see you too," I said sarcastically.  
"Why are you even here," Star questioned.  
"Wouldn't you like to know Note."  
"You know what-" Star started before I stopped her in her tracks.  
"Not yet," I calmed her.  
"I should've known you both would be behind this," she said.  
"Now," Star asked me.  
"Almost," I said narrowing my eyes.  
" I see you finally found some friends as weird as the both of you," she said.  
"Now," Star growled.  
"Go right ahead," I told her.  
"Listen here, you may be scared, but don't you ever-" Star reverted back to a dog. "-say anything bad about my friends!"

To our amusement, Star made her pass out. I nodded to her and Star dipped her head like a mock bow. The others looked at us in shock.

"I take it you three know each other," Cake said.  
"Sadly yes," I sighed. "Everyone, this is Natasha Parton."  
"Remember how we told you guys about Brad Fisher," they nodded making Star continue. "Compared to her, he's harmless."  
"So why did she pass out," Finn questioned.  
"It's like I told you before," I said. "Animals on Earth only talk in TV and movies."  
"So we shouldn't talk when she's around," Jake asked.  
"AAAHHH," Natasha screamed, reminding us she was still there.  
"You might as well since she's stuck here with us," I smiled.  
"H-Hold on. W-what d-do you mean I'm st-stuck here?"  
"I mean exactly what I said. You and your cat are stuck here until we can find a way back."  
"Oh no, NOVA!"

She got up and walked over towards the cat leaving the others to look at me questionably.

"We're gonna have to take them to the Gum Royals, aren't we," I asked.  
"They should at least know," Fionna told me.  
"Or we could just feed her to a monster," Star suggested causing the other's mouthed to gawk open.  
"Star that's wrong," I said. "If we throw her into the Fire Kingdom it leaves less a chance of finding a body."  
"SHAWN," everyone but Star unitized.  
"Alright. We'll take her to the Candy Kingdom. Just give us a second to convince her."  
"Us," Star questioned.  
"Yes us. I need a little back up here."  
"Fine."

We walked over to Natasha and her cat. He looked perfectly fine, so he must've just had a concussion. Star walked up to him and looked him over. She placed her nose on the cat's then jumped back.

"What happened," I asked.  
"I felt...a zap," Star answered. "It was...weird. That didn't happen last time."

Last time? But Star said...I needed to piece whatever secrets Star was hiding. Again. For the moment, I needed to get these two to the kingdom. The cat, Nova I think she called him, started to stir. He stretched and shook his head.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet," I told him.  
"You try going through a portal," Nova replied, causing Natasha to shriek. "Wait. You can understand me?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure?"

She shook her head.

"Well it's good that your both alive," Star said, adding the words, "I guess," so low that only I caught it. "Now follow us and we'll take you to the-"  
"Follow you guys," Natasha asked. "Absolutely not! I don't know how or why you did this, but ever since I've known you, you've been nothing but bad luck for me Parker and...whatever you are Note!"

She threw something yellow on the floor and picked up Nova.

"Just stay away from us!"

She ran into the other direction and our friends ran up to us. It would figure she wouldn't want anything to do with us. And that is mostly my fault. I picked up the yellow object and analyzed it. It was a topaz by the look of it.

"So now what," Jake asked.  
"You five need to go find them before they get into too much trouble," I ordered. "Star, I seriously need to go to the Candy Kingdom. You guys can meet us there; whether you find her or not. And call me if you need anything. Let's go!"

We ran off into our separate directions, I went left and the others ran forward. Looks like my dream was a warning. Again. But why did I have it? Maybe I would figure it out another time. The Gum Royals needed to know about the portal and the topaz. I had a feeling that like Star, there was something they weren't telling me.

-MEANWHILE-

No One's POV

In the farthest and iciest reaches of Ooaa, in a cave just at the peak of the highest mountain ever created, sit two children in deep meditation. Both children had blue skin and white hair; the female's being longer than the male's. The male had on a golden wristband with three rubies while the female had on a golden necklace with one ruby in the center and ruby earrings. The children were both fairly fifteen in age. A green mist formed inside the cracked walls and the two opened their ocean blue eyes.

"Children of Ice," an eery male voice called. "I beseech your assistance."  
"Might I ask who is speaking," the male child questioned.  
"The rightful ruler of Ooo, Aaa and all worlds beyond."

The children looked at each other wide eyed before taking a knee to bow at the shapeless fog.

"Forgive our insolence almighty Lich King."  
"Your insolence shall be forgiven," the Lich said. "IF you cooperate."  
"What is your request," the female asked.  
"In order to return to my former glory, I first need my body. Both of you will travel to Ooaa and reanimate my form."  
"And how will we be able to do that," the male wondered.  
"You will look for a sapphire. The only known one in Ooaa is being held by a human known as Shawn Parker."  
"Human," the two unitized.  
"Forgive us for speaking out of turn," the female pardoned, "but we thought that-"  
"I know what you thought! You've both been gone longer than expected. So now I call you back to redeem yourselves. Get the sapphire at any cost. And do NOT fail me like your foolish siblings!"  
"Yes Lich King," the children chorused.  
"Tell no one of your mission."

With that, the green smoke vanished; leaving the two alone in that cave once more. The male stood up and helped up the female.

"So it's set," he said. "We leave immediately."

He put his hood on over his head causing her to follow his lead. The Lich's orders were precise and they both knew full well the penalty if they didn't comply. Neither of them could believe there was another human in Ooaa but this mission was not of peace. That's what got them banished in the first place. They jumped out of the cave and ran instead of flew.

Destination: The Candy Kingdom.

A/N:  
Teller15-djb: And THAT is how you set up a character.  
Clockwork: Alright, I'll give you praise for that one.  
Teller15-djb: Thank you. But it wasn't just me.  
Brenda: Teller?  
Teller15-djb: What? I think it's about time the readers know what's REALLY going on here.  
Brenda: I don't know.  
Teller15-djb: Fine. We'll leave it in their hands. Chronos.  
Clockwork: I got it. Review if you want to get the facts. ONLY the reviewers will get to know that stuff. And I'm sure after that amazing chapter, the reviews will at least start.  
Teller15-djb, Chronos & Brenda: See ya around!


	4. Chapter 3: Taking Asylum

A/N:  
Teller15-djb: Okay so to recap: Shawn went to go see the Gum Royals, the heroes, heroines and Star went to go retrieve Natasha and Nova and the Lich hired the Ice Royals siblings as bounty hunters.  
Brenda: That seems to be the stretch of things.  
Clockwork: You don't have to live this part over to tell it's going to be good.  
Teller15-djb: I agree. One of my favorite characters makes his appearance. Silver tongue... ACTIVATE!

Chapter 3: Taking Asylum  
Shawn's POV

I walked through the doors of the Invention Room at the Candy Castle. I put the topaz on the table, which caused the Gum Royals to look up at me. Their faces were questionable, but mine was serious.

"We need to talk," I said. "Not adult to child. And not even citizen to royal. We need to talk person to person."  
"What do you need to know," Gumball questioned.  
"Everything. Everything you're not telling me. About...magic."  
"Magic," they almost laughed.  
"Ah. You're doing it now."  
"Sorry," Bubblegum regrouped. "But clearly you must be joking."  
"Does it look like a joke. Alright, today while me and the others were outside the Tree Fort, a portal opened and two people came out of it."  
"Again," Gumball nearly screamed. "I'm starting to think that spot is cursed."  
"Oh but it's completely childish of me to believe in magic? Just think of it like...undefined science. Now tell me what you know about stones like these."

The Gum Royals looked at each other for a moment before dropping their heads.

"I think it's time we tell someone this tale," Bubblegum started. "It all began around the dawning of the Lich."

Natasha's POV

"So why couldn't we just get help from them," Nova asked.

I still found it beyond unnatural that he was even able to speak to me. But at that moment I needed someone to talk to. And at least I knew Nova, I did raise him from a kitten. So I thought I owed him the truth. Besides, who was he gonna tell?

"It's a little complicated," I said.  
"I have no where to be," Nova responded hopping on the rocks nearby. "So I have time to listen."  
"Okay. When I first got to sixth grade, Parker said that he knew me. I didn't know how because I never told anyone about my life outside of school. He tried to make me remember, but eventually I found him a bit peculiar so I told him to stay away from me. And ever since then he's been a walking disaster. And when Note arrived I finally thought he would change, but instead he became more of a hurricane than ever."  
"So you don't want their help...because they might mess things up?"  
"Exactly. This is already a weird situation. No point in having them make even more of a mess."  
"It's not all bad. I can talk to you now."  
"No offense Nova, but that's not helping much."

I heard slicing coming from behind us. Nova looked back at where we've been.

"I hear footsteps," he told me.  
"NATASHA," I heard them call. "NOVA!"  
"Oh no," I thought out loud. "We have to run before they find us."

Nova and I picked up our pace. We ran as far from them as we could. That is, until I tripped over something. To make matters worse, my shoe caught on fire. Nova smartly dug up a little dirt with his paw, then threw it on my shoe which extinguished the flame. We saw more fire just a few inches away. This one was different from all fires I had ever seen. This one had a form. A cat; that was...standing on two legs instead of the usual four.

"Hey," it said. "What's the big idea?"  
"I-I'm sorry," I said trying not to panic. "I...wasn't watching...where I was going."  
"Obviously. Hey, yous is one a them there humans right?"  
"Uhh yes. Isn't it obvious?"  
"Oh well forgive me for asking a question."

The sounds started getting louder. Nova and I looked at each other worriedly.

"That's okay," I said hurriedly. "Do you happen to know of any place we could possibly hide for a while?"

We heard them coming closer. Nova pushed us into the bushes. The fire was still out there when they finally caught up with us. They greeted the flame and he returned the greetings.

"Flambo," the dog Note said. "Did you happen to see a human and cat today?"  
"Yeah," the fire cat smiled. "I'm looking at 'em right now."  
"Besides us," the cat said.

The flame looked our way for a few seconds. Both Nova and I sat there pleading for him not to tell them our location. He smirked at us then faced them.

"Yeah," he said. "I seen 'em. Both the feline and that girly came around here a few minutes ago, asking me for directions. So I told them to follow this road, and they'll be right where they wanna be."  
"Thanks Flambo," the boy dog said as they left. "See ya."  
"Take cares."

We waited for a moment.

"Alright," the fire smiled. "The coast is clear."

Nova and I got up from the bushes. I dusted myself off , then walked over to the flaming cat.

"Geesh," he said. "You two must've done something pretty bad to get yous chased by Johnny Law like that."  
"Johnny who," Nova questioned.  
"Ya know, the fuzz. The heat. The five-O. The blue pigs. The po-po. The cops."

Nova and I looked at each other questionably before facing the fire cat again.

"The police," he finally clarified. "Heck, I could get in a lot of trouble for even LYING to them about yous both."  
"Then we won't be a problem for you," I said. "Let's go Nova."

We started walking away, but the flame stopped us before we made it far enough.

"Now holds on just a second there," he said. "Yous can't just go off on your own."  
"We'll be perfectly capable of finding our way," I told him.  
"Whos taught you how to speak? Your new around here aren't ya?"

I nodded.

"Then where are my manners? My moter would be so disappointed with me. The name's Flambo. Ooaa's low profiled newsy."  
"I'm Nova and this is Natasha," he said friendly.  
"Nice to meet yas. So listen, I ain't gonna promise much, but I can take ya as far as I can. Then yous is on your own."  
"It's a deal Flambo," I smiled, until he held out his hand. "Oh. Uh maybe that's not such a good idea because of your whole FIRE thing."  
"Oh yeah. Haha. Right."  
"I think a verbal agreement will do."  
"Eh I can fix that."

He started saying words in a language I couldn't understand; and I'm fluent in twenty-eight of them. He spat on my head and touched Nova's with his hand. I wiped off my forehead then glared at the fire cat.

"EW," I fumed. "That's disgusting! And why are we blue?!"  
"I cast flame shield on yas," he told me. "Also I spat on yous."  
"Why me?"  
"Oh lighten up girly. The place I'm takin' yas REQUIRES that spell."  
"Spell? Like...magic spell?"  
"Yeah."  
"But there's no such thing as magic."  
"Then how did yous get here?"

Flambo lead the way and we followed. Magic. Yeah right. Like that's the reason we're here. Some jerk cast a "spell" on that topaz that transported us here. Give me a break. That sounds like the type of excuse Parker or Note would give. And believe me, I've heard them all in class.

"Why is it that you only spat in my face Flambo?"  
"No offences or nothing," he said looking back as he ran, "but for a human, yous is pretty weird."  
"ME?! WEIRD?! That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard!"  
"Then obviously you need to be around more people."  
"I resent that. I'll have you know I'm the most popular girl at my school."  
"And how many of those bozos you see helpin' yous out here?"

Again, the flame makes a good poin-Wait a second! I was arguing... with FIRE. And loosing! I'm the head of the debate team and have never been defeated in any argument I have ever been in. If I didn't need that safe haven, this flame would've already been torched. Speaking of the safe haven, Flambo stopped running so I guessed that we had reached our destination.

"Here we is," he said. "Welcome to the Fire Kingdom."

Shawn's POV

"Any questions," Bubblegum asked.  
"No," I said. "Oh wait. I do have one. Do you think you can use the topaz to get them out of here?"  
"We can try," Gumball said. "We would have to redesign everything and-"  
"Yeah that's great and all. So I'll go tell the others and you two can call us when you have results. Later."

I left the Candy Castle to go wait back at the Tree Fort.

Natasha's POV

We walked up to the door of the castle. There were two guards stationed on both sides. Each wielded a flaming staff with sharp ends. We walked up to them and I immediately felt small compared to the behemoth. I couldn't imagine how Nova must've felt. Flambo seemed to have no problem with their size, because he walked right up to them.

"Hey there fellas," he said.  
"Oh. Hey Flambo," the first guard said.  
"Friends of yours," Nova questioned.  
"Sometin' like that. These two are old poker buddies of mine. Which reminds me. Frankie, you still got that watch I lended yous?"  
"I had it," the second guard said.  
"And Louie, where's that twenty yous owes me?"  
"It's been a slow week," the first one defended.  
"Eh-hem," I called. "Forgetting something?"  
"Oh right. Travelers, state your business in the Fire Kingdom!"

Nova and I cowered at the guard's booming voice. He held on to my leg and I hugged him in return.

"Ah yous goons," I heard Flambo say. "Lighten up a little on the kids. They're new to Ooaa. Listen, theys is havin' a little scrap with the law and they want asylum from the princess."  
"Asylum," one of the guards asked. "What did they do?"  
"That's the million dollar question here. But when you find an answer to that yous let me know."  
"Why are you in trouble with the law?"  
"W-we...didn't go with the police to see their leader," Nova answered.  
"What did the police look like?"  
"Like me," I replied. "Except they wore ridiculous animal hats."  
"They must be talking about the heroes. You may proceed into the castle!"

I picked up Nova and Flambo and ran inside. Flambo jumped out of my hands and lead the way to a throne room. Sitting on the royal chair was a girl. Her hair was up in a ponytail and the rest of her body was covered in fire. Next to her was a blue circle with eyes, a mouth, hands, feet, and a silly flaming hat. Beside him was a dog twice his size laying down. This dog was more lava-like than fire.

"Hey there FP," Flambo greeted walking up to the princess. "Hey Cinnabun."  
"Hi Flambo," they replied in unison.  
"What brings you here," the princess asked.  
"These two need asylum from Finn and the oter heroes."

The princess walked up to me.

"You poor thing," she said. "You must tell me what happened to you both."

A/N:  
Teller15-djb: Flambo is basically like Jolly, Holly and Molly for Natasha, all rolled into one.  
Brenda: The reason he's with her is because who better to lead her than someone who knows Ooaa like the back of his...uh...  
Clockwork: Paw. He has paws.  
Brenda: I'll remember that.  
Teller15-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: See ya around!


	5. Chapter 4: Not As Planned

A/N:

Teller15-djb: First off, let me apologize being off the grid for a while.

Brenda: Like he said, the keyboard broke. Our parents are now making us pay for it even though it wasn't our fault.

Clockwork: So the updates won't be as rapid as Into the Wormhole.

Teller15-djb: Don't you just hate it when things don't go as you want them to? Let's see how my friends handle that. Again. Silver tongue... ACTIVATE!

Chapter 4: Not As Planned

Natasha's POV

"And that's the whole story," I concluded to the princess.

"Wow," she replied. "So Natasha, how are you gonna get back home?"

"I don't know. What if Parker was right? We'd be stuck here. You heard what I said. I had a life back there."

"Kinda," the princess spoke. "From what you told me , maybe you and Nova being sent here was a good thing."

I looked over to Nova. He was playing with the little fire cats and Flambo was introducing him to more Fire Kingdom citizens. Although it made me happy that he was interacting well, it also got me a tad upset that he was adjusting to our situation with such ease. I didn't want to be in this land. If I had known our destination, I would never have picked up that topaz.

"Think of it this way," the princess proceeded. "You may have left your life behind, but here you can start a new one. And try being a little more honest with people. You'd be amazed in the difference of how they see you."

"I'll take that into consideration Flame Princess," I stated.

"You may not know it, but your a lot like Shawn."

"WHAT?! How can I be like him?!"

"He may not have stepparents, but his are away a lot too."

"How do you know that?"

"We've talked a few times. He reminds me a lot of Finn. You shouldn't be so hard on a person you barely know. It's unfair and it makes them feel unimportant. You should get to know them a little better before you make your final judgment."

"Another point to consider. Thank you princess."

"No problem Tash."

"Did you call me Tash?"

"Oh, well yeah. Shawn told me it was a human custom to give people you consider friends a nickname. And if they're really good friends, you just shorten up their first name."

"You consider us...friends?"

"Considering how you just poured out your life story to me, I'd say we're the best of friends."

"Some friend I am. I don't even know that much about you."

"That's because I let you do all the talking. It takes a good friend to be considerate, it takes a best friend to listen."

Although my age, Flame Princess seemed to be wise beyond her years. I never had someone I considered a best friend before. Any friends I had, I could never open up to or be completely honest with. Nova and Flame Princess are different. Nova has no one to tell and Flame Princess has already live it. Mostly. She was right though. I could change. Perhaps in this Ooaa, they call it, I can be more of myself. So I knew what I had to do.

"Thank you for your help and time Flame...Princess," I smiled. "Sorry. I'm still new to the whole 'best friend' thing."

"Don't worry about it," she laughed. "You'll get there."

"Now if you'll excuse me. I believe I have to go see those heroes now."

"Stay safe Tash."

"I will...Flame."

I stood up from the floor and walked over to Nova and Flambo. Nova was covered in fire kittens and Flambo was playing card games with the guards. Both of them seemed content in the castle. I had to interrupt it due to the situation, even thought I still didn't want to do it.

"Alright fire cat," I said. "Take us to the heroes, I guess."

"Aw," Nova sighed along with the kittens on his back. "Do we have to go now?"

"Yes Nova. We have business to attend to."

"Alright boys," Flambo stretched, tossing his cards on the floor. "That's game. I'll be back to collect in a few hours. So you wanna see the heroes now girly?"

"Yes. And stop calling me girly."

"Then stop acting like royalty then. This way."

Nova and I followed in a close pursuit of him. He lead us back to the dirt trail we had met him on. He stopped running so we did the same. I looked up and down the path and saw no one in sight. I looked down at Flambo with a slightly confused expression.

"This is as far as I go," he smiled.

"You're not gonna stay," Nova questioned.

"Nah I gotta bounce before yous get me in trouble. Like I said, follow this path and you'll be where ya wanna be."

"Thank you for your help Flambo," I finally spoke.

"No problems girly." He darted off in the opposite direction before I could say anything. At the last minute, before he was fully over the mount, he looked back at us and said,

"And if yous need me for somthin', JUST CALL!"

With that, Flambo scurried over the hill, far out of our sight. Nova and I looked at each other questionably before shrugging it off and walking towards the heroes. Hopefully. For all we knew, the heroes could've been anywhere. Without another option, we followed the path for a few minutes. We did find the heroes...

...FIGHTING A GIANT VINE MONSTER!

They slashed and stabbed the beast but to no avail. The vine kept them encased in it's roots. Nova clung on to my pack, with a very fearful look in his eyes. Nova isn't exactly the most adventurous cats around. He's always in sight, he's super tidy and he doesn't like climbing. He was never de-clawed, he probably never had a reason to.

"W-w-We have to d-do something," Nova shook. "We can't just l-l-leave them there."

I looked up at them. If we did leave, who knows what could've happened. I was actually considering it until I looked at Nova again. He was so filled with worry about the situation. He was obviously too afraid to do anything himself, but it was the principle that he cared that hit me. Changing so fast was not going to be easy. I sighed and looked back towards them.

"Hey Parker," I called. "What did you mess up this time?!"

"There you two are," he exclaimed. "My friends have been looking all over for you! And this time it's your fault this happened!"

"My fault?! How?!"

"We went up the path and this thing came at us," Note struggled in the vines.

"Then they called me and I joined them up here."

"What do I do," I thought aloud.

"Shawn," I heard another boy call. "Give her your crystal sword!"

"NO WAY," he answered. "She'll probably just mess this up!"

Hmm. Deja vu. That comment made me feel a wave of negative emotions. Melancholy, befuddlement, rage, and at the pit of it, a very small hint of understanding. Maybe that's how Parker and Note must've felt every time I called them screw-ups. I didn't like the feel of it; so I could only guess how they must've felt from hearing it regularly. Still, I'm not them.

"Throw me the sword," I shouted. "Let me show you how it's done."

He glared at me, and still reluctantly let me have the weapon. It was a crystal when I caught it, but it instantly turned into a blade. Nova hopped off my bag and watched me amazed. I launched myself at the vines and began slicing. My moves were swift and sophisticated, freeing each of the prisoners.

"If your all supposed to be heroes," I smiled proudly, "then why did I have to save you?"

"What was that," a girl in a rabbit hat asked.

"Its called fencing. I'm pretty good at it wouldn't you say?"

The "heroes" and I were caught off guard and we all we grabbed by the roots. Nova. He was the only one not caught. He trembled at the sight of us and refused to move. I looked at him, and I could have sworn he was reading my mind. He nodded then looked behind him.

"Flambo," he called.

"What is that boy up to," the female cat wondered.

"He's getting help," I told her.

"Flambo!"

"Do you think it'll work," the male dog said.

"I'm positive."

"FLAMBO," Nova and I screamed.

A blazing fireball zoomed above Nova's head and landed at the base of the vines. Flambo looked up and spat at the root that encased me. I was released and landed safely next to him.

"Took you long enough," I said.

"I'm here aren't I," he batted.

He shot a fireball at the center of the vines, which revealed a spheric black shaded core. I looked at the center for a moment before getting a full understanding of what was expected of me. I leapt on the beast and scaled it. I dodged and fought off the attacks I faced. I made it up to the core, drew the sword upwards and stabbed the monster.

The vines released their grip on the heroes, causing them to hit the ground. They recovered quick and stood with Nova and Flambo. I jumped off the creature realizing it was about to go wrong. The vine monster imploded leaving us all in a state of wonder.

"Flambo," Note asked.

"Yep," he replied.

"Did you lie to us?"

"Yep. But that wasn't supposed to happen."

The heroes glared at him but I stepped in the way before they had the chance to pull anything. Something came over me that I couldn't control. As I continued, I actually felt good about this unfamiliar instinct.

"It wasn't his fault," I said. "When you were trying to get us, I asked Flambo not to tell you. He wanted to, but he also didn't want to let me down. After you left, he convinced me to let you help."

Back to the lies. I hated lying to people, it just wasn't always as easy as I hoped to tell the truth. Flambo did help me, so I felt like I at least owed it to him to be at his defense. They looked to Nova for confirmation of my tale, and thankfully he played along and nodded.

"Can I have my sword back now," Parker asked me. "Its really powerful."

"If you ever say that I'll mess something up again," I threatened with the blade at his throat, "I'll cut off your head and use it to play soccer."

"I like her," the girl said. "She knows what she wants, how to get it, and has a great fashion sense."

"Figures you'd be on her side. Your just like her, only not as uptight."

"Watch it Parker," I smirked moving the sword up just a bit. "I think I'll keep the sword."

It retracted and I placed its crystal form in my pocket.

"Well that's just great," he complained. "I'm a duel-swordsman. I can't be a duel-swordsman with only uno sword."

"Let me help," the boy offered. "Just hold still."

The boy sliced Parker's green sword, which to my surprise split in half, crawled up his other arm and turned into another sword. Parker retracted it and smiled at the boy.

"Dude," he said. "Can you get any more awesome?"

"Just doin' my thing," the boy replied smugly.

"So anyway," I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure by now you know Nova and I."

"What are your names," Nova asked for me.

"This is Finn, Jake, Fionna and Cake," Parker introduced. "And you've already met Flambo and Star. So that's everyone for now."

To add to the weirdness, three kids who looked like Candy Corn ran up to us.

"Oh and how can I forget Jolly, Molly and Holly," he finished. "What's up guys?"

"Trouble," the boy wheezed.

"Candy Kingdom," the oldest girl panted.

"Monster," the youngest breathed.

The "heroes" gave each other a look and nodded. Parker scooped the kids onto his back and turned to us.

"Flambo. Take Nova and Natasha to the Tree Fort and we'll meet you there."

"Okey-dokey Wolfie," Flambo replied.

They ran far out of our sight.

"I'm going with them," I declared.

"Oh no," Flambo protested. "Yous barely made it outta dis mess."

"I agree," Nova sided. "It's dangerous."

"Which is why I have this," I pulled out the crystal. "I didn't take it with no intent to use it."

"Your gonna get hurts," Flambo insisted.

"It wouldn't be the first time," I mumbled.

"Fine. Yous is one stubborn broad. How did Wolfie handle you for so long?"

"Are you going to help us or not?!"

"Keep up."

Shawn's POV

When we were far enough from those three, I made the others stop running.

"Okay guys," I called. "Alpha transport mode!"

Star, Cake and Jake grew. The kids laughed as they scooped us up; Finn on Jake, Fionna on Cake and the kids and I on Star. They raced us as fast as there legs could move. We had to grip on to their fur but made sure not to rip it out. The trip was quiet until Holly asked me:

"Who was those people next to Flambo?"

"That was just Natasha and Nova."

"Is Natasha a human," Jolly asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't we do this in front of them?"

"Look, Natasha and Nova are nothing like me and Star. Star is braver than Nova and Natasha is stubborn. Both of them have no idea about Adventure Time."

"WHAT," my friends asked simultaneously.

"It's true. We handled all this well but they...who knows what'll happen when they see all of this. We have to bottle feed them this info. Capeesh?"

"Capeesh."

"Good. I'm already gonna be up all night explaining you kids. Now what kind of monster is it?"

"It's the Flame King's advisor," Holly said.

"Aw man. Thank you for siding with her Fionna. Now what am I gonna do?"

"Improvise," she shrugged with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and we rode to the Candy Kingdom. They had to jump the gate just for us all to fit. They reverted to normal size forcing us off of them. Just like when we first got here. Flames everywhere, Candy People going crazy and us having to come in and stop it. I ran up to a house and held out my left hand. My new grass sword retracted.

"Right," I sighed. "No ice sword. This might be a problem."

"For you maybe," Flame King's adviser smirked.

"Don John. How did you get out?"

"Ursula helped. But never mind that know. Ready to die Finn?"

"One: I'm not Finn. And two: death isn't an option for me."

He pulled out a flame sword and I whipped out my grass blades. He swung first leaving me to dive and slash a cut into his back. He yelled in pain but got back up. He began a windmill attack which I easily dodged. We clashed our swords and I had the upper hand.

"Who are you boy," Don John questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I batted.

He tightened his grip and a stepped to the side. He aimed for all my vital organs making it harder to dodge. He was about to cut off my head when his hands were frozen solid. A figure in a dark blue cloak jumped in front of me, wielding a pole made completely out of ice. The figure beat him with the pole before he finally fell in defeat. The figure pointed the pole at the burning houses and shot snow. When the flames died, the figure stopped the blizzard and kicked me to the side.

"Yo dude," I asked getting up. "What's you're problem?"

The figure shot ice blasts at me, causing me to hit them back.

"Look," I said. "Thanks for helping out and all-"

The figure stopped shooting and started no-weapon combat.

"-but what do you want?"

"I want answers," a feminine voice replied. "Where is the human named Shawn Parker?"

We pulled off each others' head pieces and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw that it was a girl. She had blue skin, white hair which was tied in a pigtail, she had on a golden necklace with one ruby in the center and ruby earrings, and piercing blue eyes held in a glare.

"I am Shawn Parker," I said starting to glare myself.

"You," her glare softened. "I-I'm sorry. I thought you were-"

"Finn? Yeah. I get that a lot."

A purple crystal blade went near her face and her glare returned. Natasha was on the other end of the weapon. The girl conjured her pole again and the two began to fight. I backed away every time they got close to me. Natasha laid a good blow across her stomach. Another hooded figure in the distance whistled and the girl took off running. Natasha retracted the sword and smirked at me.

"You're welcome," she said.

"I didn't need help," I said watching the two leave behind Natasha. "She wasn't trying to hurt me. She saved everyone! And you just-"

I picked up her cloak and started running.

"Stay with the others before you ruin something else," I ordered.

"Where are you going," she wondered.

"To clean up your mess!"

A/N:

Teller15-djb: Probably didn't think she would help did ya?

Clockwork: There are reasons behind it which will be explained later.

Brenda: Pipsqueak, remember when you said Flambo was you favorite character?

Teller15-djb: Yeah.

Brenda: How can you have a favorite?

Teller15-djb: It's easy. I have a favorite everything and everyone. If need be I need to choose between people, I have it all figured out.

Brenda: Who's your favorite between me and Clockwork?

Teller15-djb: Clockwork. No contest.

Clockwork: Told you so.

Teller15-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: See ya around!


	6. Chapter 5: More To It

A/N:

Teller15-djb: I was gonna complain about the review count but rbvictor spared you all. So thank him by reading his story "The Prisoner".

Clockwork: Patients Teller.

Teller15-djb: I told you before I'm not patient.

Brenda: We know already. And you complain that Mom repeats herself.

Teller15-djb: I am going to choose to ignore that. Silver tongue... **ACTIVATE!**

Chapter 5: More To It

No One's POV

The female ran from the kingdom as soon as the male whistled. If anything went wrong, she was supposed to whistle for his help. But this time there was no time to get a plan in order. She snuck along the trees, waiting until she was close enough to the male. She reached him and jumped out, only to fall and for him to give her an unamused sigh. She stood up, still holding her wound.

"You heard me didn't you," she asked.

"What gave you that idea," he said. "Your bleeding!"

"It's alright. Its just a flesh wound. But good news, I found Shawn Parker."

The male was treating her wound with a shard of ice. It was a technique they learned after being exiled. He had been the main cause of their banishment and he learned from the experience. The female on the other hand was still learning. She was far too kind to cause mass destruction like the Lich but the male and female had found a way to work together just the same. He looked up at her on the mention of Shawn.

"You found the human," he asked.

"Well duh," she batted.

"Was he the one who did this to you?"

"No. Get this, there are more humans in Ooaa now then when we last left. Another girl was there. I thought it was Fionna but she seemed more...composed than her."

"Figures. Even in battle, you're still just as fascinated with humans than ever."

The last bit of the shard melted, causing him to stand up.

"You should be fine. The wound will be healed within a day or two. Just try not to get into too much trouble in the mean time."

"How could I when you're always there?"

The male was the brother of the Ice King, and the female was the sister of the Ice Queen. Even though they weren't related, the girl felt that he was like a brother. The boy however had grown fond of her, in a different way than she felt. All they had was each other which is why he always held his tongue on the matter. Not that he didn't have about a dozen chances already; it was the aftermath that kept him silent. Since a month ago, his strength on the subject started to weaken more with each passing day.

There was a rustling in the bushes nearby. The two younger Ice Royals stood battle ready for a possible threat. Side by side. This is how it had been for them. The months they spent in the only livable condition for them, they had one another's back. The rustling continued but a voice spoke out through the noise.

"**HELLO**," the voice called. "**NINJA GIRL?! IT'S ME, SHAWN PARKER! HELLO?!**"

"Shawn Parker," the younger Ice Royals questioned.

"Go go," the female whispered pushing the male. "He hasn't seen you yet. This could be good for the plan."

"Plan," he questioned falling into a bracken clump. "Ow. What plan?"

"Shhhh. He's coming."

The male grumbled under his breath before placing an Ice Shard on his cut up elbow. Through the bracken, he was able to see someone walk up to her. It was a Finn-like boy. The only difference was the two green bands he had on his wrists.

'That must be Shawn Parker,' he thought getting defensive.

"Hey," the female spoke.

"Hi," Shawn replied. "You-uh...dropped this."

"Oh...uh...thanks."

Shawn handed her back her cloak. The male wondered if she had it on her while they were conversing. Shawn however had grown a little curious for a number of reasons. 1: She was out in the forest alone. 2: Her wound looked better than before. 3: He could've sworn he heard her talking to someone. He pushed the last option away, but only until he was sure of his sense.

"So," Shawn finally spoke. "Are you new to Ooaa?"

"No," she spoke a little too quick. "I mean, I used to live here but I had to move."

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I only asked two. I haven't seen you in any episodes of Adventure Time, so I'm curious about how you could've lived here."

"Its a long story. One that I don't feel comfortable sharing with a stranger."

"Fair enough," Shawn extended his hand to her with a smile. "I'm Shawn. But I'm sure you already knew that."

"I'm Olivia. But I usually go by the name Ice Princess," she shook his hand mirroring his expression.

"Are you Ice King's or Ice Queen's sibling or something?"

"More questions. I'm the Ice Queen's younger sister."

"And you ran here why? You just saved the Candy Kingdom!"

"Ooaa and I don't exactly see eye to eye. I'm just visiting."

"Then you should be fine. If they know your a friend of mine, you shouldn't have any problems."

"Then take me to you're leaders."

"Not funny."

She glanced back at the bushes and gestured with her head for the male to follow. He was much better at stealth than she was. He was the main provider for the both of them. She handled medicine leaving him to only know how to use the Ice Shard trick in case they got separated and injured. He usually followed her ridiculous plans, knowing full well that they almost never work. This time, he had no idea where it was leading to.

-AT-

Natasha was mopping up the last of the blood stains the female left. Nova handed her the bucket whenever she needed to wet the mop every few minutes. Cake put houses back in their original spot, while Finn, Fionna and Star threw all of the discarded snow into a massive Jake's mouth. The Gum Royals were in the castle making the Candy Citizens feel safe. So with the substitution of Natasha over Shawn, it was about as close to a normal cleanup as it ever was.

"There," Natasha breathed, putting the mop in the bucket. "That's the last of it."

As she looked around, it appeared that everyone was finishing up. The Candy Kingdom looked as good as new. The only upside was that more damage wasn't done. Flame Kingdom citizens are known for over destructive chaos. The damage that had been done was a bare minimal at what they are really capable of.

"Hey Jake," Finn called. "Have any room for Ice Cream later?!"

"Finn," he replied. "You know I do. This stuff kinda tastes close to it too. Mmm. It tastes like Vanilla Bean Ice Cream."

"Hey guys," Star questioned. "Have any of you seen Shawn around? I lost track of him."

"I have," Nova said, bounding to join them. "I saw him with Natasha a while ago. He did not look happy with her."

"Nova," Natasha called giving him a glare. "I think they would rather know where he is then why she left."

"Sorry."

"He went off into the woods to go chase after some girl I saw him fight."

"A girl," Fionna questioned. "What did she look like?"

"She had on a hood so it was hard to tell. When my sword tore it off her head, I got a good look at her face. She had-"

Natasha was cut off by the sound of laughter that was audible to the others. They looked for the source and saw Shawn with someone coming down a hill. Only when the heroes scrunched up their eyes, they gasped at who the 'someone' was.

"_**ICE PRINCESS**_," the heroes exclaimed questionably.

"Who," Natasha, Nova and Star questioned.

Without giving them an answer, they charged at the girl; ready to attack her into submission. Ice Princess noticed their attempt to battle and conjured up her Ice Pole. She put her hood over her head and stood battle ready for the charge. Shawn pulled down her hood and put her hands down. Not in a betrayal way, but in a don't do it way. He retracted his swords and stood in front of her defensively. This made her questionable. The heroes came to a screeching halt at the sight of him.

"Hold on guys," Shawn said. "She's the one who saved the Candy Kingdom."

"Hi," she waved poking her head from behind his back.

"You don't know what you're doing Shawn," Jake said. "That girl is naners man."

"Don't worry," Shawn retracted his swords to bands. "I take full responsibility for anything bad she does this time."

"What," the heroes asked.

"Yeah...what," Ice Princess wondered.

"Come on guys," Shawn sighed. "If you don't trust her, then trust me."

Hesitantly, they lowered their guard. That didn't stop the rivals from going from hostile to childish right in front of Shawn. He kept a distance between them as they all made their way to the Tree Fort.

"Hello," Star called to them, running alongside Nova and Natasha. "Forgetting something!"

"Not really," Shawn joked. "You're standing right here. So guys, why are you mad at Olivia-"

The girl glared at him at the mention of her birth name.

"-I mean, _Ice Princess_?"

"Well," Cake told. "It was a while back when she used to live here. She and the Ice Prince. Who isn't here?"

"No," Ice Princess said. "We kinda had a falling out."

"Anyway, they used to be more annoying as the Ice Royals."

"Seriously," Shawn laughed at the idea.

"They tried," Jake spoke. "But it was hard to stop them without mashing their potatoes. But we put a stop to it. In a way."

"And by 'in a way' you mean?"

"Bubblegum kinda took care of it."

"One day the Ice Royals were out causing mayhem as usual," Cake voiced. "The adult ones were bothering everyone in sight, but the mini Ice Royals caused a fire on stage where the Gum Royals were."

"Oh," Shawn said. "So Bubblegum just ordered them away after that? For one little fire?"

"It wasn't just the fire," Jake told him. "They also trapped a bunch of Candy Kingdom citizens in the castle. They destroyed Tree Trunks oven that one time. And I think one of them took my shoes."

"But Jake, you don't wear shoes."

"Not anymore."

"You have a very weird past. So how come Finn and Fionna didn't stop them?"

"We were too young," Finn told him, looking rather guilty.

"So we only know about them by what Jake and Cake told us," Fionna added, looking as guilty as Finn.

"Well you shouldn't believe everything people tell you," Ice Princess fumed. "Sometimes there's more to it than what was said."

With that she stamped far in front of them. Shawn looked at the others confused.

"Well," Cake asked. "I know that look boy. What are you thinking?"

"How much room is in the Tree Fort," Shawn smiled.

"Come on dude," Jake almost screamed.

"What? We have the six of us, BMO, Futball, Nova, Natasha and now Ice Princess. The Tree Fort has to be big enough for eleven people."

"We do have enough space," Fionna thought aloud.

"So we should be fine."

"But are you sure its safe? She could be evil."

"Come on. Star?"

"I'm with her," she shrugged. "Getting banished can turn someone evil."

"So can a close up encounter with the Lich. But I made it."

Everyone but Nova and Natasha hung their heads at that.

"And if she is evil," Finn spoke, "then we might be able to change her. Its our sworn duty as heroes to reform evil if we have a chance."

"Alright man," Shawn high-fived his friend. "Finn and I are in. All in favor, raise your meat hooks!"

The other heroes put their hands up. After they figured out what was going on, Natasha and Nova raised their hand too; Natasha more reluctant than Nova however. Neither of the two newcomers actually had a say in the matter, but at least Shawn got to see what their opinions were.

"So I'll go get her," Shawn said. "Meet me back at the Tree Fort."

With that, Shawn ran to catch up with Ice Princess and the others took off to the Tree Fort.

-Meanwhile-

Ice Prince walked next to Ice Princess as soon as he was sure they were alone. He looked at her and saw her frustration.

"I can't believe that's what they think," she growled.

"They don't know what really happened," Ice Prince replied. "I'm sorry I got us into this mess."

"No. Its my fault too."

"Um Olivia?"

"Yes Oliver?"

"You said before that you had a plan. What is it?"

"It's simple. They will most likely want me away but I know now that Shawn Parker will be talking them into having me around to be 'good'," she shook at the word 'good'.

"And where do I come in?"

"While I distract them by causing secret mayhem, you can sneak around and look for the sapphire."

"Wow. You really thought this through."

"Thank you."

"So how long until this plan fails?"

Ice Princess was about to sock him in the gut, until the screams of Shawn hit their ears. Ice Princess pushed Ice Prince into the bushes before Shawn had a chance to reach her.

"Good news Olivia," Shawn said, earning him a glare from her. "Oh come on. No one's around."

"Fine. But only when no one's around you can call me that. What is it?"

"You can stay with us at the Tree Fort until you leave."

"That is good news."

"Under one condition. You have to convince the others that you're not evil."

"Oh...I don't think that will be a problem."

"Then we should go."

"Lead the way."

Ice Princess put her hands behind her back and gave Ice Prince two thumbs up. He stood with his jaw open before he shook it off and followed them. Sometimes, this girl really knew how to surprise him.

-Meanwhile-

Nova was hopping on rocks nearby with Star while the others walked on the straight-ish path to the Tree Fort. Nova followed behind Star but the rocks started giving out. Nova jumped to a safe spot while the rocks tumbled into ground in front of Natasha; which in turn caused her to fall. She sat up and dusted herself off.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry," the tabby panicked sitting in front of her.

"Nova Lancelot Parton," Natasha glared. "What have I told you about climbing on objects?"

"That it is an unnecessary habit for any cat to do. Also that I should not participate in the activity at any time."

"Are you kidding me," Star asked standing next to Nova. "All cats climb. It's natural."

"From what I've seen, being natural isn't really your strong suit Note," Natasha battled. "Climbing is for weak animals that cannot defend themselves."

"Explains why we saw you climbing earlier."

Nova snickered causing Natasha to turn her attention to him. Once he realized he was being watched, he straightened his posture and ceased making the sound. Natasha then turned back to Star who had a big grin right across her muzzle. Natasha stood and looked down, feeling a confidence boost at her size over the pup's.

"We may not be home anymore, but that does not mean anything has changed Note," she said.

"Of course," Star replied. "Let's completely allude the fact that you're now in a world that you've never heard of and that your only chance at survival is my friends and I. If I were you, I'd try my best to stay on my good side. But then again, if I were you, I wouldn't try to act all high and mighty to everyone. And if I were you, I'd also try being a bit nicer to Nova since he's the only true friend that you manage to have at the moment!"

Natasha found herself once again at a loss for words. Instead of arguing with Star, she walked off to rejoin the group. Star jumped on the rocks again and waited for Nova to join her.

"I-I think I should keep my feet on the ground," Nova told her. "Just to be safe."

Star glared ahead at Natasha before getting down and joining him.

"I don't understand," she sighed. "How can you stand it? I can barely be around her; never mind living _with_ her."

"Oh," Nova thought aloud. "Well, she raised me."

"Huh? How could she have raised you? You're nice and caring and she's mean and selfish."

"Is that how people see her? I don't see that in her at all."

"Then what _do_ you see?"

"When I was a kit, my family lived in a shelter. Everyone I knew got adopted. My mother and father, my brothers and sisters; everyone but me. I was cold, lonely, and I was scared. One day, when Natasha was younger, she came in looking for a cat. My cell-mates were all putting on their best show to get out. They all put me down too, telling me that no one would want a runt in their family."

"That's awful."

"They weren't much of a family, but they were as close as I ever thought I'd have. I stayed at the back of my cage and still, out of everyone there, she chose me. I didn't receive any praise or congratulations on being adopted. Honestly, I didn't need it. She took me home and taught me how to be good, because when I first went home with her, I was a handful. So what I see in her, is someone that cares about me and loves me."

"Well she sure has a funny way of showing it."

"People don't understand her much. If you knew what her life is like, you'd probably be there for her too. But the day we met, I just...felt something. Like...we were establishing a bond that we would keep for life. She needed me, so when I found out about her life, I made a promise to myself that I would always be there for her."

"Vöròurs," Star whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking...we should catch up to the others before Cake starts to worry."

"Alright."

The two started to pick up their pace. Nova felt better knowing that he was finally able to tell someone anything for the first time in his life. Star was happy to have listened, happy to get a little more insight on the annoying girl, and happy to have a friend in Nova. The only thing that she couldn't understand, was how he felt the same way she did when she met Shawn...and why she felt the same zapping feeling she also felt when she met Shawn. She brushed away her curiosity and smiled to Nova as they raced to catch up to their friends.

A/N:

Teller15-djb: Raise your hand if you didn't scream Finn's name when he lost his arm. Now if you raised your meat hook, hang your head in shame because you are probably a horrible person.

Clockwork: Teller!

Teller15-djb: What?! We're all horrible in our own way. Now raise your hand if after you saw Finn loose his arm, you didn't look at it constantly in any other episode. Now if you did raise your hand, congratulations. You have a better resistance than the rest of us. Keep in mind that Portal Problems takes place before this season's Adventure Time.

Brenda: Because of what happens in this season, the next story is gonna get a little out control a lot.

Teller15-djb: We also have a little surprise for you all in the next story.

Clockwork: And to clear up any confusion you readers may have, this story in Shawn, Star, Natasha and Nova's world is on a parallel plain as this world.

Brenda: And another thing I found out about this app that let's you read all your favorite FanFiction stories offline. The app is called Codex Reader. You just need to use the internet to download the app and the stories, but the rest is offline.

Teller15-djb: I hope you telling them this doesn't get in the way of my review count.

Clockwork: Here's hoping.

Teller15-djb: Now one last thing before we go. I wanna see what you guys think about Nova and Natasha. Send in your comments on their behaviors because I'm curious how you guys feel about them.

Teller15-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: See ya around!


	7. Chapter 6: Another Way To Win

A/N:

Brenda: Looking back at Nova's back story, it shares quite a few similarities to Star's.

Teller15-djb: It does. The only difference is that Star's family is still alive.

Clockwork: As far as you know.

Teller15-djb: What's that supposed to mean?

Clockwork: Um...SILVER TONGUE ACTIVATE!

Chapter 6: Another Way To Win

No One's POV

Hours past at the Tree Fort. The usual brand of weirdness was low due to the fact that Natasha and Nova were there. The heroes had explained their story to the newcomers, leaving in all of the magical details. Natasha looked unconvinced that it was even a possibility that Shawn and Star could do all of it. Nova on the other hand watched them with a great fascination as they each got in their say in the adventure. Ice Princess for lack of a better word was surprised. Surprised that all of it had occurred while she and Ice Prince had been exiled. She thought that the plan might be a challenge due to the fact that Shawn had become very powerful. Challenging, not impossible.

Ice Princess' POV

"So then what happened," Nova asked excitedly.

"We had a huge party," Jake told him.

"We jammed with all of our friends," Cake added.

"Stayed up way later than usual," Fionna continued.

"Then got crazy tired," Finn said.

"I took them home," Star smiled.

"And we all went to bed," Shawn concluded.

"THE END," the heroes bowed.

We clapped for their performance but ended up yawning. Cake grabbed Shawn's arm and looked at his watch. Her eyes widened once she saw the time.

"It's eleven thirty," she announced. "Time for bed."

"Awwww," we complained.

"Don't 'aw' me. Off to sleep. Nova and Natasha can sleep on the sofa and Ice Princess can sleep in the kitchen."

I stood up and used my Ice Powers to make it snow. I then molded the snow into a recliner. I smirked at the awestruck bunch as I made myself a blanket and got comfy. It seemed that everyone but Natasha was amazed at my powers, but I expected that.

"I'm cool," I quipped.

They shook their heads and said goodnight to one another; even Natasha. When I thought they weren't gonna say it to me, Shawn came up to my couch.

"Goodnight."

"You're saying goodnight...to me?"

"Yeah. I said goodnight to everyone else already."

"And here I thought you forgot about me."

"Um, hello," Natasha yelled. "Trying to sleep here."

"You're not trying that hard if you're still up," Shawn replied.

"Just shut up and go to bed already."

"Well goodnight," he said to me before leaving.

"Goodnight. Goodnight Natasha."

"Go suck an icicle Frost Face," she grumbled.

I laughed and laid down. Natasha didn't like me, that much was sure. The others I could manage to persuade otherwise. Shawn had gotten powerful, but that problem was easy to get around. Natasha was the only one I could foresee as a threat. But maybe if I got them to turn against her...I smiled at my new plan. It was a bit of a stretch so I needed to get help from...Ice Prince! I mentally face-palmed. I almost forgot about him. Last I saw he was heading to the small room across the bridge on the roof. I looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven fifty-two. You know how they say, "Time Flies When Your Having Fun"? Well time also flies when your mind wonders. I slowly got up and flew my way to the roof. I got as far as the leaves before I heard Star and Shawn talking.

"So why are we helping her," Star questioned.

"Ice Princess could probably blast us solid in our sleep," Shawn answered. "We have to at least try to keep her out of trouble while she's here."

"Are you sure we can?"

"We might be able to. We just can't get her too mad."

"Okay; one problem down. Sort of. Now why are we housing Nova and Natasha?"

"We don't really have much of a choice. They're stuck here until it's finished."

"Who knows how long that's gonna be. We've been here for months."

"True. But it is fun here."

"You're right. If only the snob would let Nova of his leash to enjoy it."

"Yeah what's the deal with that? How can the cat put up with her?"

"They're relationship is different from ours. You and I have a brother-sister one and they have a more mother-son deal. He means well, but she's too uptight to see it."

"Maybe we can change her attitude in the morning. I'm gonna go work on my project."

"When can we see it? You've been working on it for a month."

"I'm almost done. In a couple days when the full moon is up, then I'll show you guys. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't. Goodnight Shawn!"

"Goodnight Star!"

I looked out a few low leaves and saw him running off. I needed to go see Ice Prince. I went through the front door silently and flew up to Ice Prince without being seen. When I looked around, Star had gone and Shawn had disappeared.

"Took you long enough," he said.

"I know," I sighed. "I'm sorry. The plan needs a change in course."

"How much of a change?"

"Shawn is working on a project. I assume it has something to do with the sapphire. He said he would show us in two days when the moon is full and at its highest peak. We need to make them like me and we need to make them dislike Natasha."

"And why do we need to do that?"

"She's smart enough not to fall for any of my tricks. So I need to get rid of her before we fail."

"We can't afford to fail this mission. The Lich would probably skin us alive if we do. What about her cat?"

"Nova is very easily stimulated. But he is also super protective over Natasha. We need to do something to make her look so insane, that even he won't stick up for her."

"Excellent. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Hey, it's your mission too. Do _you_ have anything in mind?"

"Actually I do. I have a three step plan to insure that the heroes and heroines of Ooaa lose faith in her."

"Ah. It feels so good to be bad."

"Not another feeling like it. Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight Oliver."

I flew back down my couch, almost completely undetected. It didn't surprise me at all that Natasha was the one who caught me sneaking into my couch.

"Leaving somewhere," she asked, startling me.

"You shouldn't startle people, you know," I told her.

"What I know is that people in this situation are only startled if they're hiding something."

"For your information, I'm not hiding anything."

"Then where were you?"

"I was using the bathroom."

"All the way upstairs?"

"Yes."

"When there's a perfectly functional one down here?"

I pinched my temple. Not because of her comment, but by the fact that she was giving me a headache.

"I didn't realize there was one down here too," I sighed.

"A likely story," she batted.

"Look, I'm tired so can we not do this now?"

"Fine. But I'm watching you. You may have everyone else fooled, but you are not fooling me."

"Yeah okay."

"I'm serious. You're up to something, and I may be the only one smart enough to see it."

"Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

That struck a nerve. I didn't here anything else out of her except a few mumbles. Sleep finally caught up with me, and I welcomed the recharge.

-AT-

Shawn's POV

I woke up finding Star not in the room. When I checked the time, it was noon. I got into a bad habit of sleeping until noon when no one woke me. I had that same dream, exactly the same. It didn't change at all. I repressed the memory, did my morning routine and went to the kitchen to find the others. I didn't find anyone but BMO and Futball using the sink for...I didn't even bother to or want to know. On the table was a note. I picked it up and read it.

~Dear Shawn,  
Sorry I didn't wake you up this morning, you looked like you needed the sleep. Don't mind BMO or Futball, they are just trying to "feel things". You should go back to working on your project while you have the day off. The full moon is tomorrow night and we're all dying to know what you've been doing for so long. If you need us, we'll be investigating the Flame King's prison.  
Sincerely, Star~

Well, at least she left a note. I flipped it over and saw that there was just a little bit more.

~PS: I'll try to keep your girlfriends under control while you're not here.~

I rolled my eyes and put the note down. To start, Ice Princess and Natasha were not my girlfriends. Ice Princess was a new friend that I was helping out and Natasha was...it was sad to say. My dream crept back in my mind, but I pushed it back. BMO and Futball were starting to creep me out. They were on the window just...hugging it, I guessed? I opened the fridge, got some eggs, a pan and an idea.

"You guys like eggs," I asked, starting to make them.

"I do," Futball exclaimed.

"Can we have them scrambled," BMO wondered.

"Like there's any other way to serve it."

There are. The others and I know it, but BMO and Futball aren't that good when it comes to new recipes. The computers helped me out with breakfast, or lunch if you wanna get technical. We, or more like I, ate the food. When I didn't see anything on their plates, I pretended that they ate it all for two reasons. 1: I thought it was good that they cleared their plates. And 2: I didn't want to clean up the mess they made under the table. How else were they gonna get rid of the eggs?

"Okay," I called putting the dishes in the strainer. "I'm headin' out. Don't go crazy while I'm gone."

"We won't," they replied.

As soon as I closed the door, I heard a crash. I kept walking because I seriously didn't want to handle that too. I thought about working on my project, but then again, I did have one more day until the full moon. I turned my direction to the Candy Kingdom. I could always hang out with Holly, Jolly and Molly, or help out with reconstruction, or bug the Gum Royals. Decisions, decisions.

Star's POV

Okay, I've had it with Natasha and Ice Princess! Flambo, Nova and I were keeping Flame Princess and Natasha from killing Ice Princess. That was a job easier said than done. Because of their elemental differences, the two Royals were natural enemies. Nova must've been right about that "caring" stuff, because all it took was one uncalled for comment before Natasha and Flame Princess ganged up on Ice Princess. I held back IP, Flambo held back FP and Nova held back "Tash" as Flame Princess called her. The others were going crooked cops to get some info on the break out. I overheard the results. It seemed no one knew how she got in, but it was known that they were on the loose.

"Hey Star?"

"Yeah Nova?"

"This isn't working."

"I know. But if we let them go, they'll destroy each other."

"Isn't there another way?"

"Hmm," Flambo thought. "Whenever the princess is steamed like this, she usually goes on a walk and scorches the ground."

"What about these two," I asked him.

"Their you're friends. I don't know how to cool 'em off."

We heard an explosion near the Candy Kingdom. The girls stopped arguing and looked happy for a moment.

"Finally something to hit," they unitized before running off.

"Looks like we got our answer," Flambo smirked. "Yo heroes! We got a situation at the Candy joint! Keep up will ya!"

Flambo ran off and we all had to follow him to the kingdom.

Shawn's POV

When I got to the Candy Kingdom, things looked peaceful. The buildings were fixed, the snow was gone and the Candy Citizens were out on the street again. It looked like nothing had even happened to the kingdom. I helped a few people carry furniture into their homes with Jolly, Molly and Holly "helping" me. They jumped on top of everything I carried making me take longer than I might've.

"Are you done yet," Holly asked.

"I'm all set," I replied. "Starchy, your bed's a little rocky. Try not to jump on it too much."

"Right Shawn," Starchy closed the door. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome!"

"It's a good thing you came," Molly told me. "We needed help getting the stuff in people's houses."

"I didn't get to clean up yesterday, so no probs."

"Uh Wolfsbane," Jolly worried.

"Yeah J-Corn?"

"You might wanna take a step back."

"Why?"

Jolly pulled the three of us out of the way of what looked like a meteor crash. Thank Glob this kid is always around. The meteor crash turned out to be Don John again. This guy doesn't quit easy.

"Don John," I smirked retracting my swords. "Back for a second round of whopping?"

"Boy," he sneered. "You may have stopped me last time, but now I brought a friend."

There was an explosion behind us. The kids wrapped around my legs for safety. When the fire started to go down a little, Flame King jumped out.

"Two to one is so not fair," Holly stuck her tongue out.

"We are not fair guys," Flame King stuck his tongue out.

He shot a Fire Ball at us, so I grabbed the kids and tuck-and-rolled them to a nearby house.

"Go get your blasters," I ordered. "I'll hold 'em off."

They saluted me and ran off towards the castle. I jumped out and fought off the elementals with my swords. Then they started blasting me. I ran a circle around them and threw the candy dust up at them. It took them about fifteen seconds to recover. When they did, they smirked at each other. They punched the ground, keeping their fists in, and lava started rising. The ground cracked and I tried running. I didn't get far before the ground broke underneath me. I hung on to the ledge until it broke. But when I stopped falling, I never felt the bottom.

A/N:

Teller15-djb: Cliffhanger returns!

Clockwork: Just because we've been down for a while, we haven't been out.

Brenda: Pipsqueak and I are having a little trouble getting the new keyboard. But we should have it set by the next story.

Teller15-djb: I'm writing their adventure on my tablet right now, but when we get the keyboard I'll edit it. Now I wanna see your reactions to the younger Ice Royals. Send in your comments same as Nova and Natasha. You guys reacted well to Shawn and Star in "Into the Wormhole" so I wanna know how your all adjusting to characters that don't belong and don't know what's been happening.

Brenda: Hey. How come your friend isn't helping us?

Clockwork: I have bigger problems to deal with.

Teller15-djb: I agree with Sissy. After all I've done for you, the bare minimum you can repay me with is a new keyboard.

Clockwork: I let you keep your memory of us this time.

Teller15-djb: Okay. You win.

Teller15-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: See ya around!


	8. Chapter 7: So You'd Know

A/N:

Teller15-djb: Okay. You remember Ice Princess' plan right?

Brenda: This chapter starts it. But it also leads to the Shawn-and-Natasha-Back-Story chapter which is next.

Clockwork: So let the games begin. Viewer Challenge Time!

Brenda: What is he talking about?

Teller15-djb: Its just a thing we do. We'll get to it at the end of the chapter. Silver tongue... **ACTIVATE**!

Chapter 7: So You'd Know

Star's POV

One Hour Earlier

Mornings in Ooaa are basically the same as weekends on Earth. Shawn and I know Ooaa is just Earth in the future, its easier though to think of it as something different. Our time compared to this one was way more dull. Take that anyway you want; colorless, boring or whatever other words you can think of. That at least was my view of it.

I stretched out and looked at Shawn. Passed out and whimpering like a puppy. He was having another dream. I jumped off the bed and did my morning routine in the bathroom. My dad told me that whenever Shawn has dreams, it was better to let him sleep as long as he could so that it became a little more accurate.

Now back to what I was saying before. Earth was a little too bland for my brother and my taste. Don't get me wrong, I love Earth. Its my home, I grew up in that time. But if you haven't already heard, I'm a dog. Sure I could turn into a human, but it never honestly felt like...me. I am a Canine American and I wouldn't trade it in for all the superpowers the world.

I guess the world's just changed since I was younger. Now it really is a dog-eat-dog environment; which ironically enough is how I got into this mess. Being different used to be natural. Now, everyone wanted to just be like everybody else. And if it was hard for a kid like Shawn to handle, imagine if he was in my shoes. Life is life. And I know its my job to stay positive about it, but when all people do is look down at and/or on you, its harder to keep your head in the clouds.

When I finished up, I noticed Shawn sprawled out on the floor. His dreams are starting to get out of hand. I could've peaked in at them, but Clockwork said it was a waste of the link. A "link" is something only Vöróurs can do. Its basically like having a lifelong WiFi connection with only one person; if you haven't guessed, Shawn and I. The link is supposed to be used in case a Vöróurs and our humans get separated. But I was never one for going by the rules.

I stretched out my arm, wrapped it around Shawn and put him on the bed. I let out a yawn and made my way to the living room. No one was up yet, except for BMO, Futball and Nova. BMO was teaching Futball about texture and Nova was...teaching himself how to climb. I giggled a little too loud causing Nova to fall from the window. I rushed over to him.

Natasha's POV

I woke up to the sound of a crash. Normally I would ignore it but I felt the pain. It was giving me a headache. I'm not even the one who fell. I snuck to the door and it didn't surprise me at all that I would find Note with Nova. Nova was on the floor and I could feel his pain. Not like a saying but I ACTUALLY felt like I had fallen. I his low to the floor so they wouldn't see me as I listened to them.

"Are you alright," Note fought off a laugh.

"Yeah I'm fine," Nova shook his head.

"If you're trying to climb, you need to trust your instincts."

"Instincts? But Natasha says instincts are for primitive species."

"Look Nova, granted Natasha may know the most about being a human. Even I'm not stubborn enough to deny that."

'Finally she grew a brain,' I thought feeling proud.

"But I know way more about animals than she does," Note continued making me feel angry. "And animals follow their instincts to get ahead."

"Get ahead of what? I just want to climb."

"Not the literal get ahead. Just survival. Now give into your feline instincts and climb. You can do it."

"Okay."

Nova hesitated for a moment before he started to climb again. He started off cautious but as he kept going, nothing really changed. He did as as told him not to, but he must have realized because soon he was crawling back down. Note face-palmed as he sat down in front of her. When he hung his head, strangely enough, she softened up on him.

"I'm sorry," Nova apologized.

"Don't be," Note sighed. "You were doing great. Why'd you stop?"

"I'm...uh...afraid of heights! Yes that's it. I have a fear of-"

"Nova. We both know your lying. Why'd you stop climbing?"

I ducked as soon as Nova started looking around. After a moment I peered over the edge and watched again.

"Can I tell you a secret," Nova started.

"Sure," Note told him. "You can trust me."

"I'm..."

"What are you doing?"

I jumped back when I heard that question. I turned around and saw her staring at me smugly.

"You shouldn't startle people, you know," I quoted her.

"What I know is that people in this situation are only startled if they're hiding something," she batted in my own previous words. "So what are you doing?"

"What concern is it of yours?"

"Just curious of what to tell someone when they ask."

She hovered into the kitchen to make something to eat I presumed. I crossed my arms and stood next to the table.

"Who would ask or even care what I do," I wondered.

"For starters Shawn," she replied pulling out food. "I think you two have a history together."

"What do you mean history?"

"Depends on how long you've known each other. Then there's Star. I've also noticed those two have gotten pretty chummy. I wouldn't be surprised if they were already best friends by now."

We heard laughter coming from down the ladder. The girl smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Then there's Nova," she started cooking the food. "He looks up to you more than you realize. The others seem to like him too. So loosen up on him if you don't want the others to turn on you."

"What kind of game are you playing at?"

"No game. I'm just trying to make amends."

She held out her hand to mine. I looked deep within her eyes, trying to find a sign that she was full of it. They say if you want to truly know someone's intentions, you need to look into their eyes; the window to the soul. Before I got a good understanding of what she _really_ wanted, the stove bursted into flames; as if it was an omen. The robots near the tree blared an alarm that caused everyone to barge in the room.

While they were trying to figure out what to do, I actually took action. I went to the sink, put some water in a pot and extinguished the fire. They looked at me happily. That's a first.

"Nice thinking," Fionna, was that it, told me.

"It was either that or watch helplessly," I replied.

"What happened to our kitchen," Jack, I think it was, wondered.

"I was just trying to make you breakfast," the "Royal" told them innocently. "Then I kinda got distracted."

They shot me looks that didn't make me feel welcomed. Oh this girl was good. Luckily, I was better.

"I was just minding my own business and she started messing with me," I defended.

"Was not," she battled.

"Was to."

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Was-"

"Will you two shut up already," Note ordered.

"But-" we tried.

"Shut it. If your both going to stay here you need to get along. Understood?"

"But-"

"Understood?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Anything you guys wanna add?"

Note looked at the others who were standing back slightly away from her. Were they afraid? I had never thought I'd see the day; dog or human. I couldn't help but smirk at the situation.

"Well-" Flan, I think said.

'I really got to learn their names,' I thought.

"-maybe we need to get some answers. Remember yesterday?"

"Good idea," Note complimented. "Let's go."

We started our way outside and I noticed that our numbers dropped by one. I could tell by the sudden lack of black and white; save for Nova of course. I went back inside and found Note writing something. I didn't question what, instead I asked,

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah," she said walking toward me. "Just letting Shawn know where we went."

-AT-

"Dibs on hitting the biggest thing there," Flame called as we ran to the Candy Kingdom.

"No way Hot Head," the icy "Princess" retorted. "Like I'm gonna let you have all fun."

"You really want to get torched don't you," I asked. "How about, since we all want to let off some steam-"

Flame smirked while the icicle glared.

"-no pun intended, the first one there gets to take out the biggest thing there?"

"Deal," the Princesses agreed for once.

So it was set that we raced to get their first. Given their...abilities, let's say that...they were way faster than I was. They got ahead of me by a lot, only to fall behind me when they turned on each other. Noticing this, they quickened their paces and caught up to me. Flame was the first to the gate, but she stopped. At first I laughed as I passed her, then when she didn't try, I went back to her.

"What's wrong," I questioned. "You won."

"It's not that," she worried. "Look."

I looked ahead of us to see another Fire Kingdom citizen fighting off Parker.

"See the big one in the golden armor," Flame wondered, earning a nod from me. "He's my..._evil father_."

She cringed at the last bit of her sentence. Flame Princess was good, I could see it in her. Her father was fighting off Parker, which in itself didn't seem too evil. That is until he erupted the ground forcing Parker inside. Another urge came over me, which caused me to grab a licorice whip, lasso it to a nearby house pillar and dive to save him. When he opened his eyes, he looked happy to see me...same as when we met in middle school.

"Just like old times 38," Parker smiled, reminding me off...whatever blocked memory it was.

Ice Princess' POV

The Hot Head ran off to go stop her daddy while I took care of the don. Or at least I would've if he hadn't run off.

'Must've learned from the first time,' I thought.

My elemental opposite finished off her father long enough for the heroes to chase him away. I went over to the two humans and helped them up and out. Everyone came over to us to gather their breaths. I let Oliver take care of the fires while they were busy. Shawn looked happy for someone who almost died and Natasha looked confused; more so than ever.

"Alright," I smirked. "What happened in there?"

"I got the old Natasha back," he stated proudly.

"And I still have no idea what you're talking about," Natasha glared at him.

"I knew you two had history," I smirked wider. "Well since Natasha's as useless as ever, tell us Shawn."

"Yeah," Star said. "What did happen between you two before you met me."

We all looked at him; Candy Citizens and all.

"Okay fine," Shawn caved. "It all started when I was nine..."

A/N:

Brenda: And the next chapter is the big Shawn-and-Natasha back story.

Teller15-djb: Now onto business. Story cover people! The time is now that we need one.

Clockwork: Last time we had to look for one, but we have full confidence that someone will be able to produce something way better.

Brenda: Is that what that Viewer Challenge thing was about?

Teller15-djb: Yep. And since we need cameos badly for the next story, we're gonna up the anti and give everyone who submits an image a cameo if they want.

Brenda: I thought you got cameos on the last time loop.

Clockwork: We did. But we can't risk changing this timeline too much. It's bad enough I let you both keep a memory of this.

Teller15-djb: Anyway, after this story Clockwork and I will be hosting a Q&A. It just won't be in Community or Forum.

Brenda: Its kind of like an ask the characters kind of deal.

Clockwork: But no more questions about the future! We've already had to redo a lot and erase a lot of memories.

Brenda: And by "we", he means " him".

Teller15-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: See ya around!


	9. Chapter 8: Not So Ancient History

A/N:

Teller15-djb: And now...

Brenda: Ladies and gentlemen...

Clockwork: Children of all ages...

Teller15-djb: Its time...

Clockwork: To present to you all...

Brenda: One of my personal favorite chapters...

Teller15-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: THE SHAWN-AND-NATASHA BACK STORY CHAPTER! Silver tongue... **ACTIVATE**!

Chapter 8: Not So Ancient History

Shawn's POV

"It all started when I was nine...I was basically alone about 70% of the time," I started. "My mom and dad were just starting their jobs and it was a _long_ time before Star came around."

A hand was raised by Holly so I called her.

"What job did they have?"

"My mom helps kids with their problems and my dad works with videogames," I answered.

"So you come from a whole family of heroes," a Candy Kid spoke.

"Not exactly. So, like I was saying, I was alone. I took a walk around my town and that's when I met them."

"Who," Bubblegum asked.

"Do any of you happen to know the Kids Next Door?"

Everyone raised their hands, except for Natasha and Nova of course.

"You...were an operative," Star asked me, obviously amazed.

"I still am. Numbah 37 at your service. I'm one of the few teens that stay on the KND. They found me and trained me which is why I could handle Ooaa as soon as I got here," I explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you lived in the future of our past?"

"Touche. Continue."

"I will. But first I have a question. Natasha, have you been having a dream lately? About a ship and two weird boys?"

"Yeah," Natasha answered. "H-How did you know?"

I smirked at her.

"It was Easter Sunday, 2010..."

-EASTER SUNDAY, 2010-

I opened the elevator of the Sector V tree house. The five operatives were waiting for me near the KND Database. I ran over and sat down next to Numbahs 2 and 4.

"Welcome Numbah 37," Numbah 1 greeted.

"Thank you for having me," I greeted formally. "Now what's going on that you need me? You real operative almost never need Moon Base to get involved."

"Well this time is different. Stickybeard is up to his old tricks."

"On Easter? We had an agreement with the adults. All holidays are supposed to be peaceful."

"Not anymore they're not," Numbah 2 told me. "Stickybeard's been caught going backyard to backyard stealing sweets."

"All that candy gone to waist. So why do you need me? I'm just the paperwork guy."

"Numbah 2 spoke to Numbah 333," Numbah 1 explained. "If you can pull this off, you'll be a real field agent."

"Thanks cuz'," I elbowed Numbah 2. "What's my mission?"

"You, Numbah 2 and Numbah 4 will get on board the ship and get out the candy, while I, Numbah 3 and Numbah 5 will bring it back to the rest of the kids."

"Seems legit. Can I say it? Please?"

"Oh alright."

"Kids Next Door... **BATTLE STATIONS**!"

-Ooaa-

"So Numbah 2's your cousin," Flame Princess asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "He was the one who taught me how to make quips."

"So you learned how to be as obnoxious as you are," Natasha questioned.

"I was wondering the same about you. You used to be fun after I met you the first time."

"First ti-Hey wait. I'm remembering? I'm remembering! What am I remembering? I'm remembering what happened that day!"

Natasha's POV

I made my way through a see off people to stand next to Parker.

"So while you were busy helping your teammates," I told him. "I was trying to get adjusted to my new home."

"Oh yeah that's right," Parker realized. "That was the day you moved to town."

"Yep and I remember things differently. You, Numbahs 2 and 4 broke into my mom's store "accidentally" and Stickybeard took my basket."

"And when I tried to get you to come you refused because of your parents."

"But I followed you guys..."

"You saved us and the candy..."

"And...and I became an operative."

"Welcome back Numbah 38."

"Natasha's an agent too," Nova wondered, with wonder.

"Ex-agent," Parker told him sadly. "There was a little more to it. You see," he rubbed his neck, "when an agent grows into a teen, they have to get decommissioned on their birthdays. After filling out a _lot_ of paperwork, I managed to get myself decommissioned the same day as Natasha. I figured that I brought her into it, I wanted to go out with her too."

That got him awes from the crowd.

"Not like that," he said. "She was the first real friend I ever had. Before you Star. I knew that it would come so I enjoyed every adventure those two years brought us. But I didn't enjoy them enough because, the day came. What I didn't tell you Natasha is that a week before...I was chosen. I was chosen to be a teenage operative. So when you were decommissioned...I tried. I tried my hardest to get you back at middle school, but they told me if I couldn't get you to remember on your own, you couldn't come back. I never got another mission because the KND disappeared, but I was never decommissioned either. Which is far worse in my book."

"So everything you've ever done..." I thought aloud.

"I just wanted my old friend back."

That put everything into perspective. He never tortured me just to for me to get mad, he did it because he wanted to get me back to the old me. The memories returned and I felt differently towards Parker. I felt sad that he held on to my memory for so long, but happy he did. Angry that he brought me into it, but glad we went through it together. A new understanding covered my view of him.

Everyone was silent, I mean, what more could be said. I felt like my reason for leaving was child's play compared to his. The awkward silence lasted another moment before...

"Better get cleaning," Parker spoke. "We have a lot of work to get done."

That made everyone get up and start moving. Nova and Note came over to us, Note leading the way for Nova.

"And while we handle this," she said, "you better get back to working on your project. The full moon is tomorrow and I think you might wanna use this time to finish up."

"Okay," Parker complied. "I just wanted to do something before I started again. I'll be back tomorrow night to show you guys. See ya."

Ice Prince's POV

Olivia snuck over to me, at the other side of the fence, as soon as she was sure no one was following her. She didn't look as happy when she came into full view.

"A snag in your plan," I grinned.

"More or less," she huffed. "The two Prewar humans have history."

"What's a Prewar?"

"An easier way to say the two humans who come from the past before the Great Mushroom War."

"Oh. Prewar is easier to say. What kind of history?"

"A friendship. And they worked as child agents, so this may be harder than I initially thought."

"No it isn't. Instead of having just the Prewar cat lose trust in her, we also have to work with the Shawn Parker."

"Did you hear that story? He spent years trying to get her to remember. He'll do it again probably."

"I know. But he's still easy to turn. Just think! What is the one thing he cares about more than her?"

"His...Warden."

"So all we have to do is make it seem like the Prewar human hurt her, and boom. We get the sapphire, we raise the Lich King and we're done."

She nodded full of confidence. But that familiar look was replaced with a softer one.

"Oliver," she started. "Are we doing the right thing here?"

"What other choice do we have Olivia," I sighed. "We lost our home and if we don't follow orders, we loose our lives."

That didn't seem to make he feel any better. She was always soft on humans. They weren't bad for an almost extinct species so I could understand. Before I was able to try to make her feel better, we heard Shawn Parker yell out...

"See ya."

"When are you coming back," the Prewar dog yelled as he ran to the gate.

"11:30 at night tomorrow! Meet me at the Tree Fort!"

He ran out in the direction of the woods. Olivia and I looked at each other wide eyed.

"I'll follow him," I said.

"I'll clean up," she told me.

We split into our own directions. I followed behind Shawn Parker, hiding in every nearby tree and bush I could. I made it a point to master stealth while we were exiled. From time to time I did mess up though. I stepped on a stray twig causing it to snap. The Prewar retracted two swords from the green bands he had on.

"Who's there," he asked.

I stayed low to the ground so he couldn't see me. I waited for a few seconds before I heard him walk away. I peered my head out of the bush I his in, only to find him gone. I stood up and dusted myself off. Where had he gone? I heard a clearing of a throat and looked into the tree above me.

"Another hood," he asked. "What are you guys? The mafia?"

I jumped up and began trying to pin him down. He moved forcing me to make case to him.

"What do you want with me," he screamed.

"My freedom," I called.

He dropped to the ground and I shot Ice Bolts at him. He dodged and sliced them.

"I don't have your freedom," he growled.

The last bolt I shot at him, he wrapped his sword around it. Instead of flinging it at me, it stayed and trapped his shirt in the ground. Made my job easier. I jumped down and stood next to the struggling Prewar.

"It's what you possess that holds my freedom Shawn Parker."

"I don't have any-Wait a minute. Y-You're the Ice Prince. We-Well what do I have that's so important to you?"

"The sapphire."

"Why do you need it?"

"Personally, I would let you keep it. It's my boss who needs the Power Stone."

"Power Stones? Your boss? Who is it?"

"That's on a need to know basis. Meaning, you don't need to know."

The Prewar threw dust in my face, causing me to fall back. I wiped my eyes with the cloak. I looked up and saw that the Prewar had gone. I cursed under my breath as I made my way back to Olivia.

'That didn't go as planned,' I thought.

A/N:

Teller15-djb: That close encounter was well awaited by Clockwork.

Clockwork: Its important that Shawn has some idea of what he's dealing with.

Brenda: So next to know is Star. When does Ice Princess' plan REALLY start?

Teller15-djb: Next chapter. The younger Royals are gonna start playing mind games against Natasha.

Clockwork: What kind of games is to be determined.

Brenda: Great. Now I have _two_ Clockworks to deal with.

Teller15-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: See ya around!


	10. Chapter 9: One of You, Part of Me

A/N:

Teller15-djb: What better way to mess with Natasha than when she's about to join the group?

Clockwork: Remember when Shawn got his hat? If you don't, go read Into the Wormhole chapter five labeled New Weapon.

Brenda: Or if you either can't or don't want to, we got you covered. For anyone who's read the chapter, we won't make it an exact copy.

Clockwork: Sometimes a memory isn't exactly the same as the reality.

Brenda: Give it a rest will ya.

Clockwork: Don't make me regret not mind-wiping you.

Teller15-djb: Clockwork, Brenda, shut up. Viewers, enjoy. This is gonna be a long chapter. Silver tongue...ACTIVATE!

Chapter 9: One of You, Part of Me

No One's POV

-Three Months Earlier-

Insanity Wolf stands on top of Star. Star struggled but to no avail.

"I'm gonna kill you so hard you die to death," Insanity Wolf snarled.

Star let out a scream as she closed her eyes, waiting reluctantly for the death she was promised. Insanity Wolf pulled back, ready to bite down on her head before...

"Yo Insanity," Shawn called across the field, wielding both his new grass sword in his right hand and Fionna's crystal sword in his left. "I'm about to deck the halls with YOUR bloody corpse."

Shawn charged at the wolf, forcing him off of his Warden and onto the grass in a pin. Star stood ready in case any other surprise was pulled. Luckily, Shawn had it covered.

"You know what you taught me Insanity Wolf," Shawn started. "Fallen and you can't get up-"

Shawn brought the blades down upon Insanity Wolf's neck, slicing it in an eerily clean cut.

"-finish him."

Star walked up to her brother, sure without a shadow of doubt that Insanity Wolf was dead. In a previous Timeline, Courage Wolf was the only wolf around for Shawn to use as a hat. In bringing an end to Courage Wolf's life, Shawn in turn joined up with the villains against his friends when the Lich "marked". By changing just one factor, Insanity Wolf in Courage Wolf's place, Clockwork managed to preserve the good inside of Shawn.

After he gut the evil wolf, Shawn pulled his grass sword resulting in a windmill motion that cleaned off his and Fionna's blades. Handing Fionna her sword back, Shawn put on his new hat.

"Hey Lady, " Shawn started smiling. "Can you make this white please?"

Everyone's attitude shifted for the better, Star especially. Lady sent a Color Beam at the hat, changing it's color from black to white. Star tackled Shawn to the ground with a stern but soft expression.

"Don't you ever ever _ever_...pull another stunt like that again," Star warned. "I can't protect you if you're dead."

"Sorry," Shawn smiled. "I just had to do it, ya know?"

"I know. You did great! And it's a good thing you did it too."

"Hey guys," Finn called.

Star got off of Shawn, who stood as Finn and Jake ran up to them. In the human's hands was a purple crystal that reflected the light that shown upon it.

"We got you," Finn breathed, "A new sword."

"Bubblegum," Jake caught his wind, "made it."

Finn handed Shawn the new retractable sword.

"Cool," Shawn thought aloud. "But I kinda got another one."

Star took notice and mental notes of the small differences between Finn and Shawn's grass swords. Another thought also struck her when she smelt rotting dog flesh.

"What do we do with him," she gestured to Insanity Wolf.

"We carry out his last wish," Shawn spoke. "Feed the homeless to the homeless. Hey FOXES! Ya want something to eat?! A decapitated Insanity Wolf is up for grabs!"

The three humans, two canines and one feline set off for the Candy Kingdom at full speed; as to avoid the foxes. Unbeknownst that a fox _did_ hear his offer. One red-tailed fox who was passing through the forest to find food. Having heard Shawn, the fox followed the scent of blood until it lead him to a headless, black furred wolf.

"Oh oh wow," he salivated. "I hit the jack pot! I should really tell the guys; but that smell. I guess one little bit wouldn't hurt."

Having taken the first nibble, the fox's instincts sent him into a feasting frenzy partly against his will. You would think after he finished the meat and skin he would have stopped. He devoured the wolf bone and all, leaving a drop of blood too small for a Candy Mouse; until he licked it up. Having satisfied his hunger, the fox's instincts retreated momentarily. The fox stood wobbly, trying to balance himself and his belly.

"Oh," he burped. "I shouldn't have eaten all that bone."

He walked like a sumo wrestler until he reached another clearing in the woods. This one had a small pond, 4X3 in length and width to be technical. He collapsed on the ground, face hitting the pond. His stomach gurgled and bubbled.

"Oh," the fox moaned. "I'm gonna puke."

The fox made a hurling gesture, but instead of vomit, a cloud of smoke escaped his jaw. The fox's stomach reverted as the smoke was released. The fox held his breath when the cloud started taking the shape of a wolf's head with red eyes; the only body part missing when the fox consumed him. The wolf snarled at the fox before retreating up his nose. The fox held back tears and painful screams for mercy as a horrendous change was beginning both externally and internally.

Bones widening. Muscles developing. Teeth sharpening. Size in length and width elongating. Fur from red to black, turning the white tip at the edge of the tail a deepened red; same as his nose. His eyes turned from brown to fully red fiery windows to an even darker soul. A crescent above and to the right of a swirl with horns and an arrowed tail carved itself on the fox's back; right between his shoulder blades.

The fox shifted to get a grip on himself before fully standing on four legs instead of his usual hind legs.

"I...feel...great! I feel better than I've felt in ages! That meal-"

The fox licked his razor teeth feeling a hint of his own blood trickle down his throat.

"-delectable."

Opening his eyes for the first time since his sudden transformation, his eyes turned from brown to red and black fiery windows to an even darker soul. The dark fox began sniffing the air. He caught the scent of a deer across the forest and chased it down at speeds unobtainable in his previous form. The dark fox delighted in his victory dug right into his catch, even eating any creatures that dared come close to the new demon.

"I'm faster. Smarter. _STRONGER_! Better! I could get used to this."

Having finished his meal, the dark fox caught the scent of another soon-to-be-helpless animal; setting out to quench his now never ending hunger fest.

-Ooaa-

"Hmm," Star tilted her head while staring at Natasha.

"Maybe..." Cake began also staring at Natasha.

"That's it," Fionna concluded. "She needs a hat."

"A hat," Natasha questioned. "Oh no. Nonononono! I like my hair out."

"You said you wanted to be one of us," Cake reminded her. "All humans in our group where a hat. Finn has a bear, Fionna has a bunny and Shawn has a wolf."

"What about her when she's...ya know," Natasha said, gesturing to Star.

"I have a hat," she replied matter-of-factually. "I made another but your head is too small."

"Okay. So how do I get a hat? What is there some store we go to or something?"

"You see your sword," Fionna asked. "You use that, hunt down an animal and skin it's head."

"You say that like its a good thing! Th-That's _murder_! Human or animal I-I won't do it."

Everyone was taken back by that, even Natasha. From what they'd seen, it seemed like Natasha could care less about that; if not more than willing to skin herself a hat. Natasha guessed it was her old self uniting with her current self that made her rethink things. Nova on the other hand was completely unfazed by any of it. He never once considered her to be a murderer, even with her sword. The matter of animal murder made him question the others though.

"We don't kill the innocent ones," Finn said walking up to them. "Just the evil ones."

"I don't know..." Natasha said.

"W-well," Nova spoke. "I-I guess it would be fine. If they r-r-really are evil."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at the tabby who made himself smaller. Natasha watched his reaction, confused as to why he did back

"Alright," she sighed. "Let's get it over with."

Finn and Jake went back to cleaning while the girls and Nova went to go get Natasha a hat. Everyone made busy the whole trip to Lady's barn. Fionna and Cake were talking same as Nova and Star, Ice Princess and Flame Princess were arguing like usual, Natasha though, she was quiet. Which for her was extremely out of character. Nova and Flame Princess took notice so they shared a look before going over to their friend.

"Hey," FP smiled weakly. "You okay?"

"I-I think," Natasha shook her head.

"What's wrong," Nova asked starting to worry.

"I feel...weird. All my memories are back, but so is my old personality. And I guess I'm just trying to sort out things still."

"What's it feel like," Flame questioned.

"Like being locked up for a long time, and then one day your free and things have changed. Especially yourself."

Both Nova and Flame Princess felt a little bad for her. Neither of them could understand how she must have felt. Before any of them could question anymore, there was a scream coming from Lady's. Cake scooped everyone up and she darted for Lady's. Cake skid to a halt when she saw the horrible sight:

Lady and her kids were fighting of a black and red fox.

"No," Star breathed. "It can't be."

"It can't be what," Nova asked her.

"I was afraid this would happen. Natasha, you gotta stop that thing. We'll help Lady and the kids."

They disbanded before Natasha could get a word in.

"How am I gonna do this," she panicked.

Natasha retracted the sword and stood still. Her friends started to help the Rainicorns to safety. Star was about to run with the others when the dark fox caught her by her collar. Seeing this Nova launched himself at the fox; much to his and everyone's amazement. He sunk his claws in deep into the fox's back. Star had enough time to escape and the fox continued trying to remove Nova.

The fox set his sight on Natasha and she took a leap out of the way forcing his back to collide with a tree. Nova and Natasha let out a scream of pain as Nova let go. Star felt a pain in her heart after hearing it but Natasha felt actual pain in her left wrist. The fox caught her off guard and kicked her into the tree. Natasha fell unconscious making the fox believe her had an open chance.

As he charged, Nova picked up Natasha's wrist with his mouth and the fox was sliced in his chest. Blood spewed out all over Nova's fur and Natasha's right hand.

"Insanity," the dark fox breathed before falling limp on the sword.

Nova let go of her hand and he fell. The others ran over to them as soon as they gained enough courage. The blood on Nova's fur sunk into his skin making the others step back. Star on the other hand stepped forward towards Nova.

"Are you okay," she asked full of worry.

"If you call being in excruciating pain being okay," he said, "then I feel incredible."

-AT-

_In Natasha's subconscious, she walked through a purple-blue room. A sole door was there and she turned the knob. Thirteen year old Natasha, Numbah 38, was about to be decommissioned. Numbah 38 ran up to the door and stepped through, facing her future self._

_"So what did you do," Numbah 38 asked. "What did you do with my life after it happened?"_

_"I..." Natasha thought back. "I grew up."_

_"How's Mom?"_

_"She's been better."_

_"And Dad?"_

_"Delusional."_

_"What about the KND?"_

_"They disappeared a while after we were decommissioned."_

_"And...37?"_

_"Shawn and I haven't really talked since."_

_"This is what happens to me? I become mean, selfish and treat people who try to help me like dirt? You are NOT me!"_

_Numbah 38 ran but Natasha quickly caught herself. Numbah 38 was now in tears._

_"Leave me alone," Numbah 38 ordered. "I want nothing to do with you!"_

_"Listen," Natasha told herself. "I may not be the you that you pictured, but things can't stay as they were. Its not the end of the world being the way I am now."_

_"Yes it is," Numbah 38 sobbed. "Its the end of the adventures and fun and my friends. And Mom. I don't wanna lose any of it to become you! I don't wanna lose my friends when I'm you! I don't wanna lose my mom when I'm you! I don't wanna not be me when I'm you! Your life is horrible! Its not mine! It will NEVER be mine! I hate you! Your not ME!"_

_"Yes I am. I'm still you."_

_"Then prove it. You used to make promises. Promises you'd never break. Promise me you'll go back to being me. Please. For me? For Mom."_

_Natasha hugged Numbah 38 and let a few of her own tears fall._

_"I promise. I promise to ease up a bit. I promise to be nicer to people. And I PROMISE we'll never be alone again."_

_"Thank you Natasha," Numbah 38 cried._

_"Your welcome," Natasha rubbed Numbah 38's eyes. "Now go on. I can't change if you don't."_

_Numbah 38 nodded and walked back through the door. Natasha watched as she sat it the decommissioning chair with Numbah 37, holding his hand tightly. A steady flow of tears fell as Natasha remembered how much her friendship with Shawn meant to her. The machine activated._

_"I promise Numbah 38," Natasha silently cried as everything began to fade. "I can change. I will be you again one day. I promise."_

-0.0-

When she woke up, Natasha found herself in a hospital. More specifically, on a gurney with Nova laying down next to her. He appeared to be asleep to her but he was just waiting for her to move. Nova's left arm was in a cast held by a sling. Both he and Natasha could feel the pain the fox had brought upon Nova. Natasha didn't notice Princess Bubblegum in the room.

"Guys! She's up," PB yelled, startling Natasha into sitting.

Nova sat up slowly as not to feel any more pain than he was already going through. The others piled into the room quick to see if they were fine. Natasha rubbed her head to stop the headache she had.

"Are you okay," Star asked.

"I'm fine," Natasha said, still not looking up. "Just a headache and some minor pain."

"That's not bad. How about you Nova?"

"I'm feeling better," he told her. "Everything feels stiff though."

"We got a call from Shawn while you were in here," PG told them. "He said we have to tell you the story now."

"What story?"

"And who are you two," Natasha questioned.

"Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball."

"And we have to tell you about the Power Stones," Bubblegum said.

A/N:

Teller15-djb: Okay we bluffed a little about IP's plan.

Brenda: That's why our family doesn't plan anything. As soon as its time for it, something happens, we forget or we just mess up.

Clockwork: And this has been a day in the life of Lil' John.

Teller15-djb: Yea-yah!

Brenda: H-what?!

Clockwork: O-kay!

Teller15-djb: Anyway, the Power Stones are something that our family's had for years. Think of it like a family trinket. I got my onyx in Viking times so you can guess these things have history. And Clockwork made the history so all this would fall into place.

Clockwork: If you were to get technical, this story is about a month behind this world. The next story is the catch up.

Teller15-djb: Another chapter is coming so hold on.

Teller15-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: See ya...in a second?


	11. Chapter 10: Of A Different Color

A/N:

Clockwork: Why are we posting another chapter today?

Teller15-djb: Do you want me to find our next Teller or not?

Clockwork: Alright.

Brenda: What is he talking about?

Teller15-djb: Nothing you need to worry about.

Brenda: I still wanna know.

Clockwork: Maybe when you're older.

Teller15-djb: Now, on to the Power Stones. Star is telling the story. Reason? She's better at it than Bubblegum and Gumball because she knows Clockwork. Silver tongue...**ACTIVATE**!

Chapter 10: Of A Different Color

No One's POV

"It started back in ancient times," Star began. "Cronus alongside his sons Zeus, Hades and Poseidon kept an eye on all Earthly evil. When his sons were children, using their powers they created the first diamond. Impressed with their accomplishment, they asked their father to better it. Cronus split the gem in ninths, then gave them color. Each color was its own power: Red the Ruby of Mind Control, Orange the Amber of Protection, Yellow the Topaz of Time, Green the Emerald of Super Ability, Blue the Sapphire of Elemental Magic, Purple the Fluorite of Memory Erasing, Brown the Agate of Youth, Black the Onyx of Animalism and White the Cubic Zirconia of Supernatural.

"The three brothers used the new and improved stones to pull harmless jokes throughout their adolescent years. But as they grew, the jokes turned to seriousness. One day, the three brothers took things too far, so as punishment, Cronus hid the stones. Zeus and Poseidon didn't want to go against their father. Hades on the other hand found the stones and only by combining them as they once were, he created the Power Stones' most powerful form: the Tourmaline of Ultimate Power.

"Hades used the newest stone to get even with his father, but as his brothers stood against him, he ultimately lost. Hades was sentenced to life in the Underworld, where he remains to the day. As for the stones, Cronus feared someone else might use the stones' power for evil. He split the stones again, this time placing guardians inside each Power Stone, and spread them across the world. A lot have been spotted over time but they were never again combined into the Tourmaline."

They looked at the Warden wide eyed; obviously confused how she knew so much.

"What," she asked, holding back a laugh. "Its part of Vöróurs history. Cronus is a family friend thanks to my dad. Making him my Honorary Uncle."

"Wait a minute," Natasha thought aloud."You said Cronus placed guards inside the stones right?"

Nobody noticed the topaz begin to shake behind Natasha.

"Yeah."

"Then if that's true-"

A tough edged diamond guard was growing, much to the others shock. The only ones who didn't see the change was Nova and Natasha, who continued to speak.

"-when I found the topaz, it brought us here. So why wasn't there a guard to stop us?"

"Uh Natasha," Flame Princess started, staring at the guard.

"Yes?"

Nova turned around and trembled at the sight.

"C-Careful what you w-w-wish for," Nova shook.

Natasha caught on and turned to see the guard of the topaz. The guard was a fat, diamond man with a round face and a handlebar mustache. In his left hand was a knife that looked like the little hand of a clock, and in his right a sword that looked like a clock's big hand.

"**Who dares tap into the power of the Topaz of Time**," his voice boomed.

The others stepped back leaving Natasha and Nova in a daze.

"**Human, feline, you have violated the only rule of the Power Stones!**"

"Rule," Natasha wondered.

"**The golden rule is that no one can use the Power Stones' abilities without facing a Power Stone Guard.**"

"That's not our fault! We didn't know."

"I thought it was just broken," Star admitted.

"**SILENCE! As punishment, you two must face me in combat! The penalty of your loss is being sent to a timeless void outside of all universes!**"

"A-and i-if we win," Nova asked.

"**Your reward shall be full usage of the Topaz of Time's full power! Prepare for combat!**"

The guard used his weapons to slice a hole right in the middle of air. He grabbed the two travelers and made his way to the time rip.

"Ulineun mueos-eulhaeyahabnikka," Lady questioned.

"Stay here," Star ordered. "I'll be back."

When the guard stepped through the rip, Star took a leap in after them before the portal closed. The space they entered looked like space itself. They all floated as soon as they entered and the guard let the fighters go. Nova and Natasha were amazed at the sight. Star felt like she knew the place she thought back to what her father had told her and it hit her.

"The Astral Plains," she breathed aloud.

"The astro what," Natasha questioned.

"The Astral Plains. Its a timeless void outside of all universes. He wants you to fight here because if you lose, he can just leave and you'll be stuck here for eternity."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I'm a Warden. Its my job."

"**Combat shall commence in 3...2...1...BEGIN**," the guard spoke.

He kicked the two away and they drifted apart. The guard grabbed them before they got any further and smashed them into each other. Star tried to intervene, but a white, electric, spherical net blocked her. She went back and the net disappeared. The guard flung Nova around ten good times before letting him go to crash into Natasha. Star cringed but forced herself to watch.

"We're losing," Nova pointed out.

"No really," Natasha batted. "I hadn't figured."

"We need a plan. Fast."

"Nova, if you hadn't noticed, we're floating in the middle of _space_! We have very limited options at this point."

"No," Nova realized. "We don't. We have a secret weapon. Star! We need your help!"

"I know," she called back. "But I can't break through the energy field!"

The guard grabbed Natasha but an instinct drove the tabby to grab onto his back. The guard held Natasha's foot with his right hand and his left was used to reach for Nova.

"Imagine something," Star blurted out.

"What are you...talking about," Nova asked, dodging the guards strikes.

"The Astral Plains is imagination central! Whatever you can think of comes to life here! That's how you can win! Just imagine!"

Nova continued to dodge the guards attacks. He reached over to the guard's hand and scratched it. The guard let go of her foot and both challengers hit solid ground. Natasha couldn't believe it. The ground was there in an empty space.

"H-How," she wondered. "How is this possible?"

"Its the power of imagination," Star told her. "Its what makes us each unique! In here, we're free to make whatever comes to mind! Imagination is the only limit in life! And the best thing to be right now, is yourselves!"

Nova looked between Natasha and Star; Star smiled at him and to his amazement, Natasha gave him a nod. Nova's eyes went wide before he closed them, getting up from his left side. He put took his right paw out of the sling and set it on the ground. He and Natasha held back a yelp and Nova saw the guard charging. The guard rammed Natasha into the energy field and continued pressing his weight on her. Nova could feel her pain, and he looked at the guard with determination; very uncharacteristic for the black and white tabby.

"Get...away...from...her," he hissed.

The guard didn't stop his attack. Nova put his paw down hard, breaking the cast. Not even giving it another thought, Nova charged at him. He collided with the guard's back, grabbed it then flung him across the way.

"Please be okay," the cat softened at his owner.

"I'm fine," Natasha weakly smiled at her cat. "Let's finish this guy."

Nova nodded and helped her stand. Once her feet were stable, Natasha retracted the sword. Nova stood in a battle-ready crouch. The two ran at the guard. He made and attempt to swat Nova from his leap but Natasha sliced his kneecap. He hoped to jump on the girl but Nova swung his right arm to a wall he imagined. The guard laid on the floor as the two approach him.

"**Human, feline, you have one the battle of the Topaz of Time**," the guard told. "**You are now free to use its power to go anywhere in time you desire!**"

The guard reverted back to a topaz that fell from his chest onto the floor at Nova's paws. The energy field was broken, making it safe for Star to join them.

"You did it," she exclaimed. "You beat the guard!"

"And now my arm is better," Nova jumped.

"Thank you for your help," Natasha told the pup. "We couldn't have survived without you...Star."

Star and Nova were taken back by that. Natasha had always addressed her by her human last name. She'd expected Natasha to start calling her Parker when she knew the truth. But that, calling the Warden by her first name, was something she couldn't fathom.

"And nice skills Nova," Natasha complimented. "You really came through for us back there."

Natasha didn't know how much it meant for him to hear her say that. Natasha wasn't the most affectionate pet owner, but Nova could tell when she was happy with him or not. Those words were on a level _BEYOND_ what he's seen from her. He jumped into her arms and hugged her. It was Natasha's turn to be taken back. Natasha scooped up Star and they let go after a moment.

"Take us to Ooaa," Natasha spoke into the topaz.

A yellow portal, like the one the girl and cat went through when they first got to Ooaa appeared. They stepped through and found the others waiting for them.

"You made it," they cheered.

"What did we miss," Star asked with a smile.

"We made Natasha's hat," Bubblegum told them.

"And you've been gone all day," Gumball reminded the rest.

"How long is all day," Natasha wondered. "And where's Flame?"

"She went home hours ago," Finn said.

"And right now it is...11 o' clock," Fionna read.

"**11 O' CLOCK**," the heroes, heroines, Ice Royal, Warden, Nova and Natasha realized. "**SHAWN!**"

They ran back to the Tree Fort as quick as they could.

-AT-

Shawn knocked on the door of the Tree Fort. He waited a few seconds before he heard voices.

"Come on guys," he called. "Its 11:30! We're gonna be late for the reveal!"

"We have our own reveal for you," Cake told him.

"I hope its good," Shawn mumbled.

The door opened and his friends walked out of the Tree Fort; each with a grin directed at Shawn. Shawn took a mental head count. Six, was the number he got. BMO and Futball were staying in so he knew who they were missing.

"Where's Natasha," he asked.

"Worried about her," Ice Princess teased.

"Wha-No!"

"Seems like it," Star smirked. "I present to you...Natasha the Fox!"

Natasha stepped out wearing her new hat; the object she said she'd never wear. Shawn couldn't make sense of it so his mind drew up three conclusions. One: Ooaa had finally drawn her crazy. Two: her pride couldn't resist the opportunity to show off her victory. But he settled on three: it was an important night. Which it was.

"How do I look," she asked him.

"You look...like one of us," he responded.

_That_, made them all smile.

"Come on," Shawn said. "Let me show you all what I've been working on."

A/N:

Teller15-djb: **ATTENTION FELLOW FANFICTION READERS! REVIEW!**

Brenda: How much are you gonna stress this?

Teller15-djb: As long as it takes. I check my traffic stats people. I honestly didn't think people in other countries would even read these adventures.

Clockwork: And that's why you have little say.

Teller15-djb: I haven't been in any control since the Unintentional Exodus chapter from Into the Wormhole. Wanna know how I know Clockwork folks? He kidnapped me and forced me into an adventure of my own.

Clockwork: I said I was sorry!

Teller15-djb: And the worst part is he threatened to age me into dust if I didn't help him.

Brenda: Then why are you still friends with him?

Teller15-djb:...I don't know. Oh well. Star's speech about imagination is another family thing. Her sister Cleo runs on it. I won't tell you how just yet.

Brenda: And our family also has a knack for telling stories. People, reviews. We already know what the surprise is, but what do you think it is? And how do you think it effects them?

Teller15-djb: And let's just say that Oliver is watching from a distance, okay?

Brenda: Come to think, the real Ice Royals weren't in here as much.

Clockwork: They're coming in shortly.

Teller15-djb, Clockwork & Brenda: See ya around!


End file.
